Fifty Shades of True Love
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: Christian is still possessive and domineering. Ana is still his everything. Just it starts differently. WARNING: There will be age difference for the pair. Swearing and sexual encounters. This is a HEA no cheating.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own FSOG.

Warning: There will be a significant age difference between the main couple.

TPOV

I never thought I would be interviewing to work for a billionaire. Let alone a 27 year old one. But here I am 37 and retired from the military and now in private security.

I take a deep breathe and enter the door that the blond instructed me to enter.

I see a young guy sitting behind the desk

"Sit down" Ok he has no manners

I take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He finally looks up.

"Hello I'm Christian Grey you must be Jason Taylor." Not a question but I will answer just the same.

"Yes sir." He looks at a file in his hand and sits it down.

"Your background is very impressive."

"Thank you sir" he nods

"Let me tell you about myself and how this started so you know exactly what you are getting into." Okay that scares me what the hell does he mean? I nod so he continues

" I started by business seven years ago with a loan from a friend. I turned that into what you see today. I'm a very private man. I have a sister, brother, and my parents. I have homes in Aspen, New York, Los Angeles, and of course Seattle. I own my own jet and employee my own pilots. I also have my own helicopter. I have four vehicles. Two Audi SUV's ,an Audi R8, and a Audi Roadster. I don't do charity functions or any of that shit. I just donate. I travel for work and you will need be available 24/7. If you take the job you will be living in my penthouse at Escala. You will have weekends off since I stay home unless something comes up of course. Now the most important piece of the puzzle." He says eyeing me. Ok lay it on me richy rich.

"You will be protecting myself and my live in girlfriend. She understands all the security issues. She travels with me everywhere no matter what. She is usually with me at all times except for the hours between 10 and 12. At that time she is next door and is not be disturbed unless it is an emergency. If you take the job you will treat her with the same respect you treat me with. She will be your boss just as much as I am. You will meet her later if you accept." Wow attached at the hip okay then

"Yes sir not a problem can I ask some info about her?"

"Not until after you accept. Let's discuss benefits. The pay is 230 thousand per year plus bonuses. All travel, living, food and uniforms will be provided for you. We have a live in housekeeper who does all the cooking, cleaning and laundry for us which includes you. You will live in the employee area of the penthouse. Which has a living room, kitchen , dining area , three bedrooms with joining baths. The main area is not for your entertainment. The only time you should be in there is if called for or their is a security breach. And when you are in the company of my girlfriend and I what you see and hear is private and not to be repeated to anyone. I'm sure I sound cold but like I said I'm a private man. I'm not close to my family and I prefer it that way. Now do you accept the position?" Holy fuck that's a lot of information.

"Sir I would be glad to accept the position." He hands me papers saying they're an NDA, insurance, and W-2 documents. I fill them out quickly he files them away looks at the time I see out of the corner of my eye its just after noon. He picks up the phone.

"Hey baby can you come in about ten minutes to meet the bodyguard. " he chuckles

"Of course baby love you too" he hangs up and looks at me

"You want to know about my girlfriend correct?" I nod because I'm so fucking curious now.

"I met her seven years ago. There is an age difference that I hope will not be a problem for you. Anyways, we have been together for three years. Her name is Anastasia Steele you refer to her as Ma'am and nothing else. She just turned eighteen. But do not let that fool you she is very mature, intelligent, and the most important in my life. " holy fuck they were together when she was 15. Not for you to judge shut up.

Just then there's a knock on the door and in walks a petite brunette. She is very beautiful. Pale flawless skin big blue eyes. She has on Jeans with knee high black boots and a pink sweater her hair flowing over her shoulders. What catches my attention is the jewelry she has on. She has what looks to be real one carot diamond earrings, diamond tennis bracelet, and a heart shaded necklace.

"Hey baby. How was your lesson." He asks as she walks over to him kissing him very passionately.

"Good last one I'm all done just waiting on my scores." Must be GED

"Baby this is Jason Taylor he will be our protection from now on." I stand .

"Hello nice to meet you ma'am." She shakes my hand

"Nice to meet you as well Jason." She sits down on the bosses lap.

"Did you tell him everything?" He nods

"Including the trackers?" Trackers?

"See that's why I keep you." He says chuckling

"Yeah that's why. Uh huh."

"Smart ass." She giggles

"Trackers sir?" I interup or we'd be here all day.

"Yes we have trackers on us. Ana's is in her bracelet and mine is in my watch. The phone I will give you has a real time app so you will always know where we are." I nod

Welcome to the lions den Jason.

I HOPE YOU LIKE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

"Ok babe why don't I take Jason down to HR and get everything taken care of? I smile she always tries to help.

"Sure baby here's the papers." She kisses me bye and they walk out the door.

I lean back thinking about how I got here.

I will never forget the day I met Ana when she was eleven. Her dad Ray was my first bodyguard. I was young but my father insisted I needed protection. So that's how Ray came into my life he was ex military. He was a nice guy he explained he was a single father then he ibtroduced me to Ana. She was shy but we became fast friends despite the age difference. Four years ago he was killed in a car accident. Ana had no one so she stayed with me. My parents didn't approve they said she needed to go to the state. That wasn't happening she was my family. That was the last day I spoke to my parents and their judgemental views. My sister and brother thought it was weird and within a month I cut them out of my life. Ana became emancipated at fifteen so she was by the eyes of the law an adult. I'm not even sure how it happened but we started dating it was natural. We were a lot alike. She always did cyber school so she could travel with us.

Ana has and always will be the most important thing in my life.

It will be odd to have a bodyguard again but it's time. No one has ever threatened us or anything but with my business I feel better with one. Thankfully we only need one. Yeah some may say we are attached at the hip but who fucking cares. I travel for work and Ana loves new places. She even does her schooling here at Grey House.

I hear Ana's voice and sit up knowing she's close. Yeah, I know I'm pussy whipped but I don't give a fuck I love that girl to death.

"It was nice to meet you Jason. I'll be downstairs babe." I chuckle because before I can say anything she's gone.

"Everything settled?" I ask waving to the chair. He chuckles

"Yes permission to speak freely sir?" Hmmmm I nod

"You are a lucky man. But, she is a little whirlwind." I chuckle

"Yes, that I am. Yeah, she's something else she is full of energy she doesn't like to sit still." I open my drawer and pull out a iphone, credit card, keys, codes for the penthouse elevator and garage, and a syringe along with a business card. I hand them to him he looks confused.

"The credit card is to be used for gas and anything that Ana or I ask you to get. Codes are for the elevator and garage here and at home. The phone is programmed with every number you need and the apps that you will need. Now for the syringe and the business card. That is for Ana she is highly allergic to all nuts. She goes into anaphylactic shock you use that syringe and then take her to that doctor on the card. He has taken care if us for years. If we are traveling you call he will cone to us."

"Oh ok. What about appointments?" I chuckle

"None are needed he is our private physician he works only for us. When you make any dinner or accommodation arrangement there us to be no nuts around or in the food ever. You are to be set to move in tomorrow and we are leaving for Pittsburgh tomorrow night we will be there for a week. You will need to go Escala so you can have a tour of the apartment our housekeeper Gail will show you around. That will be all I will see you tomorrow."

TPOV

I head out to the address he gave me I pull into one of the stalls and head up to the apartment. I look around holy fuck this is no apartment this is a mini mansion. I see a nice looking woman coming towards me.

"Hello you must be . I'm Gail Jones the housekeeper." We shake hands

"Let's go to the kitchen and I will explain some things." Great more things

"Yes of course." I follow her and sit down at the bar and she hands me a cup of coffee."

"I know Mr. Grey has thrown so much at you already. I have been here for seven years. I know and Ms. Steele very well. He is a hard man but you will never see that when it comes to her. She is his most precious possession. He likes it formal. Stay out of their space unless asked. And always remember her restrictions." She shows me around and I opt to move in today since I don't have much. I have a feeling this job is going to be the death of me. He acts like a over bearing douche and she is the princess. Welcome to hell Jason. Thank fuck the pays good.

APOV

I was so glad to be heading home. We grabbed dinner on the way Chris has a fetish for Olive Garden. It's funny he's a billionaire but he loves simple food. We get on the elevator. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Let's just snuggle and watch a movie then I just want to loose myself deep inside you." He says kissing my neck

"Mmmmm first I want a shower." He chuckles

"Of course. Gail said the new guy moved in. It was funny baby he is ex military but he seemed mystified with everything. You all ready to go tomorrow night?"

"Yep, I finished this morning. I had Gail pack your things today so we're all done." He turns me around

"I love you so much baby." I smile

"I love you too." He leans down and kisses me his tongue begging for entrance which I happily allow.

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I KNOW IT'S STARTING OUT SLOW BUT NEEDED THE BACK INFO.


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

The ping announcing the elevators arrival breaks us apart. I lead us into the abandoned apartment.

I pull her to me so my chest is pressed to her back. I wrap my hand around her throat not enough that she lacks oxygen just enough to show her she is mine. I nip her neck.

"I want you on the bed in five minutes naked and waiting." She nods

"Say it baby. I want to her you say your ass will be on our bed waiting for me to fuck your pussy raw." She moans. Yeah I know exactly what she likes. I learned when we got together that she wants someone who will protect, love and cherish her but she also wants someone who will dominate her. No I don't beat her fuck that shit I'd kill myself before I ever marked her beautiful skin. Nah, see my baby likes when I lead when I'm the one calling the shots. She doesn't have one domineering bone in her body most would say she is a natural born submissive. But, see that ain't true either. She does what she wants it's just she looks to me for advice, structure, discipline, and love. All I give her.

"I will be on the bed waiting for you." She moans out as my hand starts rubbing her nipples through her shirt

"Good now go." I say smacking her ass lightly. She nods and heads fir the bedroom. I go to the kitchen and pour my self a glass of water. I grab two bottles of water and head to the bedroom. I check the cctv monitor when I walk past and see it's all quiet. But I did see the new guy in the security office good he's catching up on what is needed of him.

When I enter the bedroom I see my beautiful baby laying on the bed with a white sheet draped over her naked body. I remove my suit jacket and then my shirt follows it to the floor. I toe off my shoes and socks and then undo my belt and unzip my pants. I keep my eyes on her the whole time as she greedily watches me. I let my pants and boxer briefs fall to the ground I step out of them. I walk to the bed and my rock hard cock standing proud.

"Move the sheet you know how I feel when you hide your body from me." She moves the sheet and I'm rewarded with the sight of her petite body. Her 38c tits in plain view with her nipples hard and elongated just beginning for me to suck them. I move down and see the three scares on her stomach. I chock back tears thinking how they got there. Moving lower I see her wet and hairless pussy begging for me. Taunting my cock. I crawl up her body and start kissing her neck.

"Mmmmm babe"

"That's right baby moan for me. Who makes you all wet? How owns your pussy?" I ask as I snake a finger in her tight little body. She arches up.

"Oh fuck babe you only you. You own me heart and body now and always." With those words I can't take anymore I throw her legs over my shoulder and slam into her.

"FUCKKKKKKK" she screams out I don't give her anytime to adjust I start pumping in and out.

"You're so fucking tight. "

"Harder pleaseeee." I slam in and out her but smack her ass.

"You don't make demands little girl." She moans

I keep thrusting in and out loving her juices coating my cock. I can feel her walls start flittering so I speed up.

"Milk me. Milk my cock for everything it has. Yeah that's it I'm gonna feel you up. Yesssssss ANNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA." I scream out as I cum emptying deep inside her. I keep going and then I'm awarded with her cries.

"Ugh ugh yessss I'm cumming babbyyyyyy." I feel her drench my cock with her cum. I love it. I pull out of her and let her legs down after I kiss each of her ankles. I roll on my back and pull her to me. She snuggles up and yawns. I kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep baby I love you."

"Love you too." She says half a few minutes I feel her breathing even out and I know she's asleep. I lay back holding her and start thinking. I still can't shake those scars even after all these years it still bothers me.

FLASHBACK

I rush into Seattle Grace Hospital ten minutes after I received the call. I run to the information desk when the nurse finally looks up.

"May I help you?" She is actually trying to flirt with me.

"Yes I'm looking for Ray and Anastasia Steele." She looks at the computer and sighs.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Steele didn't make it. " I gasp

"What about Anastasia?" She does more clicking

"She's in surgery go to the third floor a doctor will be out when he is done." I nod and head to the waiting area on the third floor. Six hours later finally the doctor comes out.

"Are you with Steele?" I nod

"Ms. Steele is stable but she has some major injuries external and internal. She broke her arm, three ribs, and a ankle. Her spleen was ruptured and had to be removed. When the car went off the road it hit a road sign that impaled her in the stomach and nicked her left lung and punctured her stomach. ."

END OF FLASHBACK

Ana moving brought me out of my thoughts. I see she is still sound asleep and kiss her forehead. I can feel the tears in my eyes thinking how close I came to loseing the best thing that ever happened in my life. I think that is when things became strained with my parents. Well even more so. They thought it was weird and abnormal that my best friend was so young. They hated I never had girlfriends. The night after Ray's funeral it came to a head. I found out that Ana was going to be sent to a state orphanage. I had my lawyer put an end to it and filed for custody of her. It was pretty easy what can I say money talks. My dad said I was stupid and was naive for taking her on. My mom said she needed a stable family life. I tired to tell them she was my family. My dad laughed in my face telling me they were my family and I treated them like they were the plague. He said I would screw her life up even more then it was already. I punched him and had them removed by police. That was the last time I spoke to either one. Eventually Mia said I was trying to replace her and she didn't want Ana here. Then Elliott kept making references to the situation being weird and then he would say how hot she was. I never spoke to either of them again. It has just been me and Ana ever since. She healed and thrived. Ray would be proud of her. She is stubborn and headstrong like him. But her heart is unmatched though. She makes sure I always know she loves me. She saved me from the dark world I could have been in. She was the first one to ever be able to touch me that didn't make me feel like I was burning. She is my Angel.

I can't wait for Pittsburgh because I have a huge surprise for her. I fall asleep with her wrapped around me.

THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. NO THERE WILL BE NO ELEANA SHE FREAKS ME THE HELL OUT. THERE WILL BE LIGHT BDSM VERY LIGHT. HOPE YOU ENJOY SEE YOU NEXT WEEK.


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN FSOG.

TPOV

It's six in the morning.I have been up for two hours. I made sure I was packed and ready to go. The boss said we are going from Pittsburgh then right to New York for Christmas. Then we are heading straight to London for a business meeting all in all we will be gone for about three weeks.

I shower and then get dressed then start my calls to make sure everything is set. An hour later all good to go. I head to the security room until I'm called. Don't get me wrong the job doesn't seem bad it's just hard to get use to but I will. I head out to the main area when I received the text. I walk out and see Ms. Steele.

"Good morning ma'am." She smiles

"Good morning Taylor. Is everything ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am. Christian is finishing up his call but we will be leaving in about thirty minutes. Also, I wanted to go over the schedule for Pittsburgh. He has a few meetings downtown just a few blocks from our hotel. Also we are seeing a Steelers game when we are in town. We have a private box. Other then that nothing out of the ordinary.

"Of course ma'am." It feels fucking odd to be calling two people younger then me sir and ma'am. Oh well they write the checks. On the plus side she is easy to look at. Today is wearing black jeans with low black boots and a red tank top and what looks to be like one of bossmans button ups. She has her hair in a high ponytail showing off her neck. Hey I might be old but I can appreciate a beautiful woman.

"The bags are in the bedroom on the bed. They all go except for the messenger bag and the red bag. Other that they are ready to be loaded." I nod and head to get them. Jesus christ! There's at least ten bags and they all weigh a ton. Yahhh pack mule yahhh.

An hour later we are pulling into Sea-Tac well a private entrance where the boss has instructed me to go. I stop next to a huge and I mean like commercial sized huge plane. He tells me they also have a leer jet but they use this one more often more room. Oh yes because there are so many traveling with us. The crew loads the bags and we head inside.

"Welcome aboard sir ma'am. Your drinks are at your seats already." Some blond chick tells them

"Thank you Natalie." Bossman says

"Hi I'm Natalie the Steward. The pilot is Stephan and the Co-pilot is Mark. Nice to meet you Jason."

"Thank you nice to meet you too." I shake her hand and then proceed to a seat away from them. That's when I finally get a chance to look around. There are ten seats total. Which I assumed there would be more seeing how big it is but nope just ten towards the front. Then in the middle I see a big screen tv and a couch and coffee table. Towards the back I see different doors that are open. One is a bedroom, there's a bathroom, an office, a kitchen, and a computer room not sure what that is.

Then I start watching them. They are sitting right next to each other even though all the seats are available. She has her head on his shoulder and he keeps kissing her forehead.

"Welcome and Ms. Steele. The weather looks good to Ohio and then we have a snowstorm. The trip should be about 7 hours. We will be taking off momentarily." The announcement says. I go back to watching them. He may act like a bastard to everyone else but he does seem to love her.

Three hours later we are over um I don't even fucking know.

APOV

Something is going on with Christian but I'm not sure what.

"Baby I planned to do this tonight but I can't wait." I look at him and he stands and then drops to one knee and opens a black box.

"Ana you are everything to me. You make my world worth living. You chase all the darkness away. I can't wait one more minute for you to be my wife will you marry me?" I can feel the tears running down my face. I nod

"Yes yes god yes." I giggle throwing myself at him. He chuckles but then slides the ring on my finger and kisses it. Its beautiful he tells me it is a Harry Winston ten carot diamond. It's huge.

"I love you." I tell him kissing his lips

"I love you too baby. I wanna get married when we are in New do you say?" He asks

"That sounds perfect." Two hours later he has called Grey House to release a statement. Now we are fast asleep so we are rested for when we land.

CPOV

I take a drink of my scotch and try to remember when the last time I saw Christian was. The other two are here regularly but it's been years since we have seen him. All because of that girl. He said she was his family. She was nothing to him just an employees kid. He got to close I always told get close to the help but what's he do he does that and so much more. Sighing I go back my newspaper well newspapers since we have been out of the country for a week. Half way through I see it. I almost choke.

_The notorious Christian Grey. Owner and CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings has confirmed with us via his PR department at Grey House that one week ago he became engaged to long time girlfriend Anastasia Steele. The twenty seven year old CEO and the eighteen year old beauty became engaged on their private airplane enroute to Pittsburgh. _

_The couple met seven years ago when Ms. Steele's father worked for Mr. Grey. Her father Raymond was killed in a car accident that almost claimed the life of his daughter as well. The couple lives in the luxurious Escala Apartments. Mr. Grey is estimated to be worth over sixty billion dollars. _

_We are told that he gave the young beauty a ten carot princess cut diamond. Stay tuned as we wait to learn the wedding plans of the couple._

I can't believe it he actually got engaged to her. I can just imagine the prenup he us making her sign. Thankfully she will never get her hands on anything he worked for. I go through the rest of the papers to see if it mentions anything else about them. Then I get to today's paper.

_More news on Seattle's favourite couple. We received a press release from Grey House stating that the couple are no longer engaged. Wait, don't fret. Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele who became engaged last week married yesterday. The couple married at The New York City courthouse. There was only their bodyguard Jason Taylor in attendance. Mrs. Grey has no living relatives and we are told that Mr. Grey us estranged from his family. The couple does not to much socializing they prefer the company of each other._

_The new Mrs. Grey wore a knee length Vera Wang backless long sleeve dress. The groom wore a black Armani suit. The bride was given a five carot wedding ring and the groom was given a five carot diamond encrusted black onyx wedding ring. _

_We also found out that no prenup was done. On top of that had his new bride added to all his business accounts and she is now half owner of Grey Enterprise. The newly weds are spending their honeymoon in London. So from all of us Congratulations! _

I can't believe he did it and was stupid enough not to have her sign a prenup.

I pick up my cell phone and dial his number but get no answer it goes right to voicemail.

"Grey leave a message" I wait for the beep

"It's your father. I just read in the newspaper that you got engaged. Then married to that little girl from years ago. I can't believe that you didn't do a prenup. What is your mother going to think. Let alone the rest of your family you got married without any of us being there. " I hang up knowing he will feel guilty and call me back.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. YES I KNOW IT'S A DIFFERENT STORY. BUT I LIKE DIFFERENT. ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I have to say I never thought I would enjoy married life. But it has been the greatest feeling ever. Not only do I get to wake up to a beautiful woman but the woman also is love of my existence. We have been enjoying our honeymoon. We have seen the London Eye, Westminster Abbey, and have went shopping. Mostly we have just enjoyed the time alone in our room.

The new bodyguard has been working out pretty well. I think he is still a but over whelmed by all the money we have but that's not his concern.

I look over to the bed when I see her stirring but she grabs my pillow and snuggles deeper never waking up. I smile and then go back to my emails. It's been almost a week since I have even turned my phone or computer on. So I start looking through my emails first. I see one from my P.A. Andrea giving a run down of the last week.

I see Ana's scores are in and she passed and Andrea has her diploma. Other than nothing important.

After that I look through the rest but don't see anything important. So then I turn on my phone and listen to my voice mails.

I listen to the one my dad left and actually have to laugh.

"Hey Chris what's so funny?" Her voice makes me jump and she giggles

"You scared the shit out of me baby." I chuckle and pull her down to straddle my lap. I moan I can feel her wetness against me. My dick gets rock hard knowing that under my dress shirt she is completely naked. I run my hand up her bare leg and marvel in the softness.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She says kissing me

"It's okay. And to answer your question my dad called. He heard about our marriage and had some opinions about it." She snorted

"Yeah I bet he had some opinions." I chuckle

"Did you call him back?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it."

"You should he needs to know his opinions don't matter they made their choice."

I nod knowing she is right. I grab my phone and make the call.

CPOV

It's been a few days since I left the message for Christian I thought he would have called me back by now. Maybe he is working on getting that joke of a marriage taken care of.

Just then my phone rings bringing me out of my mussing. I look and smile when I see the name I knew he would call.

"Hello son I'm so glad you called. How are you doing?"

"Let's skip the pleasantries shall we?" Well then

"Of course. "

"So what was your reason for the call?" Didn't he listen to the voicemail?

"I read about your engagement and then your wedding to that little doe eyed girl from all of those years ago. I hope you were able to get the annulment before the company paperwork went through."

"What the fuck are you talking about annulment?"

"Oh, I thought by the press release you went through with it but I'm glad to hear you didn't. She was never good enough for you really the kid of an employee." I hear a small scoff must be the tv.

"Hold the fuck on. Yes, I got married and no there will be no annulment. Next she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Finally you better watch your fucking mouth when you are talking about her she is a better person than anyone I ever met."

"How could you give her half if your company?" He needs to see some reason.

"That is none of your business."

"What about your mother she is crushed you didn't invite her or even tell her." Go fir the guilt trip. He laughs

"Sorry to disappoint you but you would have never been invited. After the shit you two did at the hospital you are not really welcome in my life."

"You needed to let her go to the state you could of had a normal life like your siblings. Don't you miss them?" No they were never close but it's worth a try.

"Oh yeah I miss Mia the spoiled princess who disliked Ana because she was afraid she would get to spend my money. Or Elliott really like I want to spend time with a man who thinks it's great to be called a the biggest man whore of Seattle. Oh yes I miss them so so much. " ok this isn't going how I wanted it to.

"What about holidays doing things with your family. Not living some bachelor life style." He laughs

"You are dense aren't you? I haven't spent a holiday with you in seven years. When Ray and Ana entered my life they became my family. A non judgemental,loving, supportive family. Ones who weren't looking at me like a dollar sign. And for holidays. We spend holidays together Ana and I. We are each other's family."

"Well Christian I can't believe you hate us that much."

"Well believe it. The day at the hospital when I almost lost something precious to me and didn't have my family to support me you lost me and my hatred entered." I was about to answer when Grace came into my office. I mouthed Christian.

"Christian, I was so upset when I found out you got married without us knowing."

"I'm not getting into any more shit. Yes I'm married. No that won't be changing anytime soon. "

"But what about..." he chuckles cutting off his mom before she can say anything.

"You know what I'm done with this shit goodbye." He cuts the call.

"Oh Carrick what are we gonna do?"

"Just wait for the marriage to fail sweetheart and trust me it will."

I KNOW IT'S A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED THIS ONE TO SET UP FUTURE CHAPTERS. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6

Sigh! I don't own FSOG. It makes me sad.

APOV

Ugh! This is ridiculous noone should have this hard of a time getting on their damn shoes.

CPOV

I am finishing getting ready for work when I hear crying. I shake my head and go out to the bedroom and see my beautiful wife crying holding her shoes. I go over to her and kneel down.

"Baby." She doesn't look up.

"Baby shhhh it's ok look at me." She shakes her head no.

"Why not baby."

"Because I'm ugly and fat. You won't love me anymore." Jesus Christ this woman. I lift her chin so she is looking at me with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"Baby nothing would ever make me stop loving you. You are the love of my life my everything. Also you are not fat or ugly. You are beautiful as always even more so now. Fat never. When I see you I can't help but smile and think about that day five months ago. Remember? We were flying to Chicago and you handed me a box. I open it up and see a onsie that said Future CEO. That was the happiest day. Then we find out we're having a baby boy. Our little Theodore Raymond. " I kiss her belly. She giggles and runs her hand through my hair.

"Thank you. You're the best husband ever. I can't believe it's been a year already. " I kiss her belly again loving the feeling of her skin against my lips.

"Best year ever. I love you so much baby you and Teddy." I lean up and catch her soft lips in a kiss. They are always do soft after she cries. After we break tge kiss I take the shoes from her and help her get them on. I take her hand and her stand. She looks so cute . She has on a pair of black leggings with my Red Armani shirt her little baby bump making the shirt poke out. She walks over to get her bag and I just stare at her. She looks like she is glowing. She has her hair up in a high ponytail so you can see her locket I got her when we found out about Teddy. In one side is a picture of us tge other is a sonogram pic of Teddy.

GPOV

"I can't believe it's been over a year since they married and we still haven't heard anything." I tell Carrick at the breakfast table.

"I know Grace but we will that marriage is destined for failure."

"Maybe. I think we were to hard that night. That girl has never done anything to us and they obviously love each other."

"Grace, she is the child of an employee. He is a billionaire he needs to learn boundaries. It also looks bad on our family they were together when she was a teenager. We are lucky that the press didn't crucify our family." He goes back to reading his paper. Maybe he is right but I think he is being to hard on him. Sighing I take the Society page my favourite part of the newspaper. I look through the wedding and engagement announcements. Then I see a article about Christian.

_The King and Queen of Seattle._

_We sat down recently with the CEO and his wife._

_We all know how they started but lets see what has been going on since their wedding last year in New York and more about them as a couple._

_Q: What can't they live without?_

_C: She is addicted to Vampire Diaries. She DVR's it so she never misses it. I hate it but she forces me to watch it with her. ( He smiles at her and then kisses her forehead)_

_A: That would be peanut butter cups. He actually made me go to Hershey, Pennsylvania to see the factory. But it was amazing well at least the amusement park was. (She giggles as he pokes her rib)_

_Q: What nickname do you have for the other?_

_C: Baby_

_A: Chris or Babe_

_We continue with the interview after a break where Mrs. Grey leaves not feeling well and assures she is ok._

_"So tell us how it feels to be married."_

_"We have been together along time and lived together as long. Honestly married life is great. I get to wake up and fall asleep with my best friend. We would rather be together as we always have. It is no secret that I am very possessive and knowing that when I see her rings on her hand or when someone calls her Mrs. Grey I won't lie it's a major turn on. _

_"So why are you estranged from your family?"_

_"It's no secret that my family and I haven't spoken in years. In my opinion family should always support you no matter what even if it's the stupidest idea ever. My family opted to do the opposite. I almost lost Ana in the same accident that killed her father. He was a great man who helped me in many ways. That night the hospital wanted to turn Ana over to the state. I couldn't let that happen her home was with me not some orphanage. My parents didn't see it that way. Then my siblings followed their example. To he honest it is nit a huge heartache for me. My family is and always will be Ana. She is who I worry about, tge one I miss when we are separated for a few seconds, and the one I care if they are there tomorrow is her."_

_We are rejoined by Mrs. Grey._

_So if you would have to say was your favourite moment of the last year?"_

_(They look at each other smiling)_

_ opts to answer that question._

_"The last year has been amazing business wise. We just hit the one trillion mark. We work wonderfully as Co-CEO's. The best thing that has come about this year us that we found out that Ana is pregnant. She is due in April. We are having a little boy. Everything is hoing great with the pregnancy and mommy and baby are both healthy."_

_"Wow congregations. Do you have a name picked out yet?"_

_"Yeah his name will be Theodore Raymond Grey."_

I throw down the paper and head to my office closing and locking the door. I will not let this continue I will not miss my grandson growing up no matter what my moronic husband says. I find the number to Grey House And dial.

"Good morning and thank you for calling Grey Enterprise Holdings. This is the operator how may I direct your call?"

"Mr. Grey's office please."

"One moment ma'am." I hear a few clicks

"Good morning Mrs. Grey's office this is Andrea." Wow they even share a office.

"Yes are either of them in?"

"No ma'am they will not be back until after lunch."

"Can I set up a time to see them?"

"Of course there is an opening at three o'clock will that due?"

"Yes thank you the name is ." I hear more clicking

"It's all scheduled ma'am." We hang up after our departing greetings.

One way or the other today will be the last time I'm denied my son or soon to be grandson.

_Thank you all for liking the story. I have to say I am really enjoying writing this version of the couple. Enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 7

DON'T OWN FSOG. DOES THAT FACT ONLY SADDEN ME?

GPOV

I arrived a half hour early for my appointment. I walked into the lobby and went through security then started to the fiftieth floor as instructed using the gold elevator that was in a bank of four others. Next to it was a black elevator. I was curious so I asked a young nan standing next to me.

"What is the black elevator for?" He smiled

"That is only for use by Mr and Mrs Grey." I nod and enter the elevator. I arrive at my desired floor. I walk towards a desk where there is a blond sitting.

"May I help you?" She asks me

"Yes I have an appointment the name is Dr. Grey" she looks at her computer and taos away.

"Yes please have a seat they will be with you shortly. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Very well." I walk over to the waiting area and take a seat about ten minutes later in walks Christian. He stops at the desk with the blond.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Afternoon Andrea. Any messages?" She clicks a few buttons.

"Barney said that the transfers are all done. People called about an interview."

"No, we only did the local one so they would back off us. They got to close to hurting Ana so it was the only way. No more of that shit it's not our thing. "

"Yes sir." Just then I see her coming into the lobby. She is very beautiful. She has on a red maternity dress that ends above her knees. Her hair is down and curled. Then I notice she has on red tennis shoes which look completely out if place with her dress and jewelry. She walks over to him and he pulls her softly in front of him wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her belly.

"Better baby?" She giggles

"Yeah. Little man us playing soccer with my bladder." He kisses her temple

"Sorry baby."

"Your next appointment is waiting." The blond tells him.

"Fine. Please bring a orange juice and a red bull in then show them in."

"He will have a water." She tells the blond who nods and leaves

"But baby.."

"Ah no I want to sleep tonight and if you have to many if those you are up and fidgeting all night. You do know it takes a lot of energy to cook little man right?" He sighs

"Fine but can you open your purse so I can gave my balls back for the afternoon." She giggles.

"Nope! I'm going down to torture Barney. He said he has some new ones. Come get me when your done. Love you." He chuckles

"Only my wife would be addicted to running background checks on new employees. Love you too baby I'll come get you when I'm done with this meeting and then we can leave."

"Ok Chris." He kisses her and she walks off.

"Make sure her juice gets down to her Andrea."

"Yes sir" he takes the water from her and walks into a office closing the door.

I have a lingering feeling that this won't be easy.

CPOV

I get settled and then tell Andrea to send my appointment in. I have no idea who it is nothing was scheduled for today because we are leaving early to head to our finally finished house. It will be the first Christmas there. Everything has been unpacked and decorated even our little boys room.

My door opens and in walks the last person I expected or wanted to see my mother. Great! All I wanted to do was finish this day and curl up with my wife and watch stupid movies for the next two weeks not deal with this.

"Hello Christian I'm glad you gad time to meet with me." Oh yes because I knew about this.

"I can honestly say I had no idea." She smiles sitting down

"Well no matter. I read that I'm going to be a grandmother." Ahhh that's why she's here.

"No I think you misunderstood. I'm going to be a father and Ana a mother but you are no where in that equation."

"How can you do that after everything. I don't want to miss out on his life."

"You and your family caused all the shit that happened I was only protecting my family."

"Christian she wasn't your family. Her father worked for you when he died that connection was broken."

"Sorry but it wasn't. Ray treated me like a real son. He never made me feel less than. He was always proud of me and he trusted Ana with me and I was not going to turn her over to some orphanage."

"I'm not here to argue about old subjects. I just want to be able to see my grandson."

"Well see there is where we have a problem. I will not let my innocent son be tainted by you and him. He will not be used as leverage. The only reason you are here is because you read some article. Well newsflash if we wanted you to know him we would have called. You are the others are not welcome in his or our life."

GPOV

"I think you are being unreasonable Christian. We are your family and have always been there for you." He laughs

"Really? That's what your going with? You are disillusion. Ana is my family she is the who is there for me. She us the one who stayed by my bed for three days when I had to have my appendix removed. She is the one who took care of me when I broke my leg last year. So forgive me if I could give a shit less what you think. I thinks it's time for you to leave I will not have you upsetting my very pregnant wife." Before I can say anything he stands grabs his bag and walks out of the office.

CPOV

I am so fucking annoyed I walk out to Andrea's desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Please have her removed and added to the black list of visitors." She makes a note

"Of course sir anything else?"

"No I'm getting Ana and we are leaving early. Have a good Christmas see you next year."

"You too sir and please tell Mrs. Grey as well and thank her for the lovely gift." She says fingering the watch on her wrist. I nod and walk away.

I stand at the doorway and watch her laughing with Barney. Usually I don't like her being this close to anyone but she has always had a weird connection. As if she sensed me she looks up locking her eyes with me.

"Bye Barney." She says standing and walks towards me. She takes my hand and pulls me to the hallway.

"What's wrong?" How foes she always know." I explain to her about my mother.

"I'm glad you stood up for us and you protected me and Teddy from them."

I kiss her nose.

"I will always protect you and little man. I love you both."

"I love you too so damn much." I kiss her lips gently.

"Let's go home."

I HOPE YOU LIKE. I AM SO IN LOVE WITH SAPPY ROMANTIC CHRISTIAN. ENJOY!


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN FSOG SADLY.

CPOV

The last two weeks have been amazing. We spent our first Christmas in the new house. We watched cheesy movies and ate junk food. We never even took off our pajamas. On Christmas morning we exchanged gifts. Ana got me a private meet and greet with the Steelers. Yes, I may have squealed like a three year old. She also got me a new IPhone and a new Ipad. In exchange I got her the new IPhone, a Burken bag, and a new Kindle. I also got her something she always wanted a puppy. He is a cute little fucker I will give him that. He is a six month old Chihuahua mix. I adopted him from the shelter she has named him Nacho. They have become inseparable.

The pregnancy is going well she has entered her seventh month. Teddy is active as ever and loves to play kickboxing with his mommies bladder. As for Ana she is more beautiful then ever. The only thing is she is now waddling. She has gained about twenty five pounds but she was so tiny to begin with so she looks like she is smuggling a basketball under her shirt. I value my balls and sex life so I am not opening my mouth stupid I'm fucking not.

Today us the first day back to work and to be honest I'm gonna miss our time just us at home.

TPOV

God I am so glad that fucking holiday is over with. For two weeks I have had to sit and listen to Gail drabble on about nothing. Do I look like I give a flying fuck about birds? I am so happy that we are leaving house. I get showered and dress in my uniformed black suit. I go over to the main house and start the SUV to get it warming up. Ten minutes laster the front door opens and I see it's Mrs. Grey. I know she is young and technically my boss but she is cute. She was beautiful before but now she is radiant. I watch as she waddles towards the car but before she gets to far.

"Anastasia Rose Grey get your cute little ass back here." She snorts but doesn't move. Okay this is interesting. Then I see the big boss come out and walk over to her. I chuckle internally when I see then together. He is like six four one eighty and she is five two maybe one ten.

"What are you doing?" He asks her

"Going with you." She tells him with a duh tone

"Very funny smartass. You were up all night with back pain you need to be in bed resting." She giggles

"Oh babe I'm fine. I won't sleep anyways without you here. If I get tired I will just sleep on the couch." He sighs runs his hand through his hair.

"Fine but I swear to God I will spank your ass if you don't take a nap sometime today I will spank your cute waddling ass." She gasps and he looks horrified.

"You said I wasn't fat!" She starts sobbing

"Oh baby no. You're not fat."

"I'm fat and ugly no wonder you don't want me to go with you." She sobs harder. I have to say kinda feel bad for the jackass.

"Baby you're not either of those things. It's just your body growing to accommodate Teddy." Dude just shut up. He hugs her as she sobs

"I'm the worst husband ever. "

"No."

"Yes I am. If you doubt that I love you for a second then I am." She wipes her eyes

"I'm sorry. I'm exhausted, hormonal, and insecure."

"Don't apologize. I love you more then my own life. You never have to worry you are the mist beautiful thing in my world. I see no one else. Only you then, now and always." Wow smooth fucker

"I love you too babe so much." He kisses her then helps her in the car then follows her in.

ANDREAPOV

Ugh! It's only ten thirteen. This is gonna be a long day. Don't get me wrong I love my job but since February 25th yes I know the date my job is a nightmare. Why you ask? Well let me start at the beginning. I have worked as 's assistant for nine years. I was there when Anastasia came into his life, when he almost lost her, when they fell in love, married, and baby. Since the twenty fifth it went to hell in a hand basket. Mrs. Grey was in her eighth month and could barely walk. So that is when she was ordered on bed rest. All he does is yell and cuss.

"Andrea where the hell are the Xag files." Her screams through the intercom

"On your desk sir."

"No they are not Andrea. " Ugh! I go in to his office and show him where they are.

If Mrs. Grey doesn't give birth soon I may stab him.

CPOV

I hate having to be here without her. She is always with me. But she is been put on bedrest to secure her and Teddy' s safety. I hate that I have to wait till I get home to see her beautiful face or kiss her soft lips.

My phone ringing brings me out of my tantrum. I don't look at whose calling just answer it.

"Grey" I snap

"Am I interrupting?" I hear my baby's voice and can't help but smile

"Never baby" she giggles

"Best sound in the world. Are you ok?" I ask worried

"Yeah. I'm bored" I smile

"Oh baby I'm sorry I'm almost done here and when I get home we can watch a movie."

"Ok will you bring me a banana milkshake with olives and sour cream and onion chips. Pleaseeeeeeeeee." Ok that's gross but not saying a word.

"Of course baby." She squeals

"I love you Chris."

"I love you too baby so much. I will see you in a little while."

"Ok babe byeeee." She says hanging up

"TAYLOR!"

A few seconds later he walks in.

"Yes sir?"

"I will be ready to go in about twenty minutes go down to the cafeteria get them to make a banana milkshake with olives and sour cream chips on the side." He cringed

"Yeah I know" he chuckles and walks out

Forty minutes later I am walking up the steps to our bedroom. I walk in and she is sleeping on her back. I take off my jacket and tie throwing them on the chair. I sit on the edge of the bed placing her items on the night stand. I lean down and lift her shirt a bit and kiss her belly.

"Hey Teddy bear. Have you been a good boy for mommy? I love you so much I can't wait till I get to hold you in my arms. " I kiss her belly again. That's when I feel a little hand run through my hair. I look up and see those beautiful blue eyes that I love so much.

"Hi baby" I give her a kiss

"Hey babe I missed you."

"Missed you too. Your stuff is on the nightstand." She squeals again and then grabs them opening the milkshake shaking the olives and crushing the chips on top of it. Okay I think I'm gonna vomit. Even more so when she starts using the straw spoon.

"Baby I love you but that is gross." I chuckle

"Hey blame your son." I chuckle

Sorry for the delay real life has sucked. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own FSOG. Just my plot and original characters. Yes it does sound disgusting but I admit I did eat it when I was pregnant with my oldest my husband actually did sick though. Weekling lol. Anyways on with the story.

APOV

I have been setting here for an hour watching the clock. I have been having the pains for three hours now. I figure it's time to wake my husband.

"Chris" I whisper nothing

"Christian"

I take a deep breathe just as another pain hits

"CHRISTIAN" I scream out in pain. He falls out of bed. If not for the pain I'd be laughing my ass off. He peeks up over the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's time." He looks confused for a second then I watch as it clicks and he smiles.

"I love you but if you don't stop smiling and help me I'm going to hurt you." I grit out through my teeth.

"Shit sorry baby." He picks up the house phone

"Taylor. Ana is in labor yeah yeah ten minutes yes call Dr. Greene" he throws the phone down and hurries putting on his pants and shirt.

"Okay baby lets get you to the hospital."

Sixteen hours later I can't believe I'm holding my son. I kiss Ana's forehead she is out like a light. I walk over to the window holding Teddy. I look down he has a head full of copper hair but his eyes are almost an ice blue. He has my chin and Ana's nose. I can not believe he is actually here. Ana did great she wanted natural no drugs and she did it. I will admit I cried when I cut the umbilical cord.

"Hey my Teddy bear. I am so glad you are finally here. Now there's two men in the house we out number mommy. I'm just kidding you have the best mommy in the world. She has a heart of gold and loves unconditionally. Don't ever doubt how much mommy and daddy love you. You are one of our greatest accomplishments. I love you baby boy." I kiss his forehead as his eyes close.

GPOV

It's Sunday and we are having our weekly family dinner. I can't believe that Christian is still with that girl. Carrick was so sure that they would be over with and divorced by now. He is still being stubborn and refuses to speak to me.

I hear a beep and see Mia looking at her phone and she sighs.

"What's wrong Mia?" Her dad asks her

"It's an alert from the local press about Christian."

"What's it say?" Elliott asks her.

"Seattle we were just given a press release issued by Grey house. Anastasia Grey went into labor early Saturday morning. After hours if intense labor she gave birth to the couples first child. Theodore Raymond Grey was born Saturday April 5th at 10 in the evening. Young Grey weighed six pounds five ounces and was twenty inches long. Mom and baby are both doing well and are resting comfortably. One of our staff reports seeing Mr. Grey was seen exiting the hospital shortly after eleven. He was escorted by his bodyguard Jason Taylor. He entered a small restaurant and exited ten minutes later. Don't fret Seattle the Grey's no longer have one bodyguard. Due to Mrs. Grey's health issues the last few months there has been a new member added to the security team. Luke Sawyer is now Mrs. Grey's personal bodyguard even though the couple is rarely seen with out each other. We have also learned that the couple will not be using a nanny. A few months ago when we caught up to the private CEO. He stated that they did not want to raise their children the way he was raised with nannies. That they preferred to raise them the way his wife was with a loving family doing the raising. We asked about when they are at work. He just smirked and said they own the companies so of course the baby will go with them. We also asked if he was excited about the baby. He laughed and said of course who wouldn't be?"

" I can't believe he had the baby and he didn't even call us." Elliott says

"I tried to talk to him but he just yelled and stormed off." I tell them

"I think after dinner we go over to the hospital and refuse to leave till he sees us and let's us see the baby." Mia says with her arms crossed over her chest. We are readily agree that after dinner we will go.

CPOV

I see out of the corner of my eye Ana starting to wake up. I kiss Teddy and place him in the bassinet.

"What time is it?" She asks I look at my watch

"Its a lite after six. How are you feeling?" I ask as I sit next to her on the bed

"I'm ok a little nothing abnormal. How's the baby?"

"He's asleep took his bottle a prefers the natural source." She giggles

"God I love that sound."

"I love you. I'm starving." I chuckle

"What would you like?"

"Um...broccoli and cheese soup with a turkey sandwich." I yell for Luke and he agrees to go get her food. Thirty minutes later she is munching away just as she finishes the baby cries alerting us he is hungry too. I sit amazed and awed as she lowers her gown revealing her heavy breast to our son. He latches on to her nipple like he is a starving man in the Sierra.

"That is a truly beautiful sight baby. You providing our son with what he needs in life is a major turn on."

" Six weeks babe. Look at him he is perfect." I softly stroke his head as he feeds.

"Yes he is this perfect mix of us baby." She snuggles into my side as we watch him eat." He falls asleep I back in his bed and decide to lay with my wife for a nap. They say sleep when the baby sleeps.

TPOV

I will be glad when the Mrs. gets out of here tomorrow. I groan internally when I see them. When will the get the message that the boss wants nothing to do with them?

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed past this point." I tell them

"I am a doctor in this hospital." His mother states. Well good for you lady.

"I'm sorry while that maybe true you are not the doctor on this patient."

"That is our son in there." Ugh!

"I understand ma'am but you can't go any further."

"I want to speak to Christian." Daddy dearest say

"I will have him notified."

"Luke" I radio over the headset

"Yeah"

"Please inform the boss and the Mrs. that his family is here." I hear him groan. Yeah I'm with you on that. About five minutes later he radios back.

"The boss said over his fucking dead body will those termites come in there. He said his wife needs rest not this shit. He said handle it or he will and then you will find a new job." Jesus Christ on a cracker

"Thanks" he chuckles back. Asshole

"Mr. Grey said you are not welcome." After ten more minutes of whining they leave threatening to be back. Oh joy.

Two hours later I inform the boss of the developments. He speaks to the doctor and then informs me to have the house in Aspen prepared and inform the pilot to be ready to leave at four am.

A/N: t

Thank you for the great reviews and liking the story. I absolutely love mushy lovable Christian. Some have asked about kids. I will not give to much away but I believe in huge families. Not 12 huge lol. It will stay a HEA story for the main couple. I not sure how long it will be because I am loving this story. There will be another update tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I can't believe that it has been a year since my baby boy was born. He nothing short of amazing. Since he started to walk we can't keep him still. He thankfully kept his blue eyes that are so much like his mommies. He unfortunately has acquired my temper he hates waiting for anything and if you ignore him to long he gets completely pissed.

Ana has taken to being my business partner like a champ. I was so fucking happy when the doctor gave her the all clear at her six week checkup. We opted to go with no birth control if it happens it happens then it was meant to be.

Not everything has been great. Even after they were told at the hospital they still continued their attempts to contact us. It became so bad that we filed a restraining order. When Teddy was four months old I sent Ana for a spa day to relax. That turned out to be one of the worst days of my life. She was exiting the spa with Luke or so she thought when my brother approached her. He told her she was a gold digging whore who ruined his family. He took the assult further and physically attacked her. Thankfully a photographer seen what was happening and stopped it but not before she was injured. She had two broken ribs, broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, and a black eye. Come to find out that the man who was paid very well to protect my wife was distracted by a women. We pressed charges he was arrested on assult, stalking, assult with a deadly weapon, and being in the possession of a unregistered weapon. The stalking charge surprised us we were told he said to the detectives that he had been following her for weeks waiting to get her alone. Suffice to say Luke was terminated immediately after I broke his jaw.

Ana healed from her physical injuries but prefers not to be out alone anymore. From that day on her and Teddy are never out of my sight no matter what. What he did almost destroyed my family he tried to take my wife away from me and that is something I will never forget or forgive. The day of the attack my siblings and parents became dead to me. It will be a cold day in hell before those evil people get near us again.

We opted not to attend the hearing. Instead we took the baby out on the boat. We thought it would be better to have a family day instead of reliving that day again.

GPOV

I can not believe that we are sitting in a courtroom waiting to see what the fate of my oldest child. I don't see how this is all his fault. If that girl didn't cone into our life non of this would have happened. If Christian didn't choose her over us this wouldn't be going on.

"All rise. The honorable Judge Phillips presiding. " after the judge sits down and calls the court into order in comes Elliott he looks horrible. Today we find out what his sentence will be. He was found guilty three weeks ago on all counts. You can't tell me that they don't worship Christian and her like everyone else in Seattle.

"The victim in this case Anastasia Rose Grey has opted not to be present due to traumatic responses. Elliott Grey you were found guilty. The counts include Assult, Assult with a deadly weapon, Unregistered weapon, Stalking, and most recently attempted murder of Anastasia Grey. You are hearby sentenced to Sixteen years in the custody of the Washington State Bureau of Prisons. You will not be eligible for parole till at least ten years have been served. Use this time Mr. Grey to think about your situation and find a way to change your life. Court dismissed." They take him away before we could say anything. Sixteen years with out my don because of her.

CPOV

I'm sitting on the patio reading the paper trying you be quiet. Teddy was up all night with an earache and wanted no one but Ana. He finally fell asleep around five am snuggled next to his mommy. When I looked at her she was passed out with her mouth open Teddy didn't look much different. It was so cute but they took up the whole bed so I slept in the chair not wanting to be to far from them.

_Elliott Grey the older brother of Christian Grey CEO of GEH was sentenced yesterday. He was ordered to serve sixteen years with no chance of parole till at least ten years are served. _

I stop reading. I'm so glad that psychotic asshole is out of our lives. Finally I feel like I can breathe. I hear a noise and look up at the doorway and try my hardest not to laugh but she is do cute. She has on pink shorts and my tshirt with knee high neon pink sicks her eyes look unfocused and her hair is everywhere.

"What time is it?" I look at my watch

"Ten" she groans

"To early. To bright. To ugh!" I chuckle she groans and throws her head on the table after she sits down. I full out laugh

"One more sound Grey. " she growls

"I'm sorry baby. You just look so cute." I pull her into my lap

"I'm so tired. " she drops her head to my shoulder and I kiss her neck

"Go back to bed. I will watch Teddy. We need some man time together anyways

"Are you sure?"

"Yes baby I'm sure go to sleep we will be fine." She kisses me then takes off running.

APOV

I stretch I finally feel like I'm awake. I go downstaires and follow the giggling to the family room. What I see makes me me smile. Chris and Teddy are on the floor playing with huge building blocks. Everytime Chris sets them up Teddy knocks them down giggling.

"Hey baby feel better?" He asks as he pulls me into his lap

"Yes much better thank you. Hey baby boy."

"Ma ma ma" he waddles over to me on still unsure feet and starts giving me kisses.

Best moment ever.

A/N; Thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad you love the story.


	11. Chapter 11

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CRPOV

I will not let this continue. Christian is my son and this needs to end. His actions are destroying this family. He needs to see what he has done for that girl. Elliott is in prison, we never got to meet our grandson, and Mia can't understand why he doesn't love her.

I dial the number.

"GEH operator how may I direct your call?"

"Mr. Grey's office."

"One moment sir."

"Grey's office Andrea speaking how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to make an appointment with ."

"Name and reason for appointment."

"Carrick Grey and personal business."

"Please hold."

ANDREAPOV

Great. Not what I want to have to tell the boss. I buzz his line

"Yes Andrea?"

"Mr. Carrick Grey is requesting an appointment for personal reasons sir."

"Fuck!" My sentiments exactly

"Fine set it up for this afternoon during Teddy's nap time. Make sure Taylor is aware."

"Yes sir."

CRPOV

"Sorry for the delay sir. There is an opening at one this afternoon will that be alright for you?"

"Yes that will be fine thank you." I hang up. I'm pleasantly surprised he is meeting with me. Maybe he finally got his head out if his ass about that girl.

I opt not to tell anyone about the meeting or they would try to accompany me.

I arrive at Grey House at twelve thirty. I go through multiple security checks including a metal detector. Finally I am directed where to go. I reach the designated floor and walk to the desk located in the area.

"Hello I have an appointment at one."

"Yes sir please follow me ." hmmm not meeting in his office.

I follow her to a conference room down the hall.

"Please have a seat Mr. Grey will be with you momentarily." I sit and pour myself a glass of water. Ten minutes later in walks a big guy in a suit looks like ex military must be Jason Taylor I have read about. Then walks in my youngest son. He hasn't changed much over the years. What strikes me as odd is he has on jeans, sneakers., and a polo shirt. He doesn't say anything or even look up from typing on his phone. I take a few mire seconds to observe him. I see a Rolex watch, a wedding ring, and some kind of monitor hooked to his belt. He looks to casual for work. He was raised that a man in power should dress as in power. Not looking like a everyday hood. I swear that little girl has had more of a negative effect then I thought. Finally he sits down but keeps his phone in his hand.

"Hello Christian. Thank you for taking the time to see me." He snorts

"Honestly, I could think of better places I could be." Well

"There is no need to be rude Christian. You were raised better than that."

"Oh yes the nannies did an A1 job." Okay I need to change the subject

"How us business?" He just stares at me

"You requested a meeting to discuss business? Really? Fine business is great never better."

" Christian, this needs to end we're family. Mia misses you so much. Your mother would like to get to know her grandson. If this us because if that girl I understand you feel stuck but I can help you end the marriage. She's a nobody the court will award you custody." He slams his hands down on the table.

"Listen here asshole. You will never speak of my wife like that again. You would only wish you were half the person she is."

"Be reasonable. You have a family that misses you. "

"Reasonable? You want me to be reasonable? Was Elliott being reasonable when he attacked my wife. Were you and mother being reasonable when you told me to let Ana be sent to a state ran orphanage?

"I understand that Elliott's action were extreme but he wanted to see his brother and nephew. As for sending that girl to a hone it was for the best. You were a young billionaire with his whole life ahead of him. You need to concentrate on that not some doe eyed little girl looking for a payday"

"You and the rest of them are pathetic. After what happened at the hospital all those years ago none if you will ever see my son. He is to pure, sweet ,and innocent to be tangled up with assholes like you. As for my wife. Ana is my life. The day that I lost Ray I lost a man that was more of a father to me then you ever where. I will always respect that man as a man, the father of my wife, and the only grandparent I ever want my son knowing about. So the next time you call her that girl you are nit just disrespecting me or her but a man who gave his life to his daughter so she would gave a better life. You call yourself a father but it's a joke I was raised by countless nannies because you were to busy with your career. And all we were to mother was a status symbol. So I can tell you right here right now that none of you will be in my child's life. But know this our son us raised by his mom and me. No-one else is raising our son. When he cries it's for mama or dada. He has never and will never call for you because to him he has no idea that you exist. " he goes to continue his rant but stops

"Da da da da da da is is." I hear come from what I guess is a baby monitor

"I need to go. Please make this your last contact with me or anyone in my family. I don't want anything to do with any of you. I just want to live my life with my wife. But know this I will never forgive Elliott for what he did. I hope he rots in prison and gets exactly done to him as he did to my wife." He walks out the door. I stand in a complete daze that he said do much but never let me speak. I look through the windows of the conference room and see him standing at the desk laughing with a small brunette. I guess that is Ana she has certainly changed over the years. He laughs again, kisses her neck , and then smacks her ass and walks down the hall. I take a few minutes to look at her. She's wearing white capris red sandles and a red silk top. Her hair is hanging down in loose curls. I have to admit she is very beautiful. What stops me in my tracks is what is holding her hand. Black and red basketball shirts. Black sneakers, and a black shirt with a red helicopter on it. He has copper colored hair cut like Christians. He is jumping up and down pointing towards where Christian went. I didn't even realize my feet were moving till I was getting closer to them. She must have heard me because she turned.

"Teddy I want you to go to dada." He takes off running

"Please just let me see him please."

"Leave you are not welcome here." She turns and walks away

I sigh and walk to the elevator and finally realize what we have screwed ourselves out of being a part of.

Thank you for the great reviews it makes me love writing it even more. Thanks for the well wishes. She is feeling much better back to her over active self. I have been reaaly inspired the last few days so thst is why there has been so many updates. May even be another one tonight or tomorrow... Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I can't believe that asshole approached Ana. I knew the minute Teddy came to me in the kitchen area something as going. By the time I got there he was gone. But I refuse to let him ruin our vacation. We are taking our yacht out into open water for a week. Just us and our crew.

I hook Teddy in his car seat and help Ana into the car and off we go.

"I am so looking forward to alone time with you Chris." I kiss her soft lips

"Me to baby a week of you in just a bikini every husbands dream." She giggles

"Believe me babe you are the only one who wants that view." I frown I hate that she doubts her body.

"Baby your body is perfect. And even if there was a imperfection it is only proof that you gave us the best gift ever." She kisses me

"Best husband ever." I smile

We arrive at the marina. I help Taylor get the bags on the boat. I hear laughing and look over and have to smile. Ana is chasing Teddy around as he giggles. How did I ever get this lucky? After everything is on board which isn't much since we have full closets on board. We get the few things we brought unpacked and decided to head up on deck after we change. I strip and put on a pair of black swim trunks. I see Ana come in with Teddy in green frog swim trunks and she is still smothering him sunscreen and he is getting pissed.

"No no ma ma no. Da da." He begs me with hands out

"Teddy momny is almost done then you and daddy can go up and see the boat leaving." He huffs and I can't help but chuckle

"You are so much like your father."

"Hey!" She just laughs

"Okay go to daddy so mommy can change." She kisses him

"I love you baby boy"

"Lub ma ma" I take him and head up so Ana can have a few minutes to herself.

"Look little man see the duckies?" He claps his hands

"Wait till we get to the big water we will see big fishies." He giggles

I see one of the stewards.

" I need his sippy cup with apple juice in it."

"Yes sir anything else?"

"Yes bring two glasses sparkling water one with lemon one with cherries and a plate of humus and pita bread."

"Yes sir right away."

I continue showing Teddy things until he gets restless and goes to play with his trucks. I look up just in time to see her. It amazes me that this beautiful woman is all mine. Her flawless porcelain colored skin look even better in the two piece white bikini she has on. She has her hair up in a high ponytail showing of her neck. I chuckled when I see her toes. She was getting a pedicure the other day and made the mistake of asking Teddy what color. He picked out this neon orange color but she smiled and handed it to the technician. It's time like this I wish Ray could have seen the incredible woman she has become. He would be so proud and would have adored our baby boy.

"Hey, you look lost in your own little world there." She says as she sits down on my lap.

"Just thinking about how fucking hot you look in that swimsuit."

"Mmmm just think how much better I will look out of it."

"You Mrs. Grey are a naughty girl." She kisses my neck

"Your naughty girl."

"Always."

We finally get on our way and just watch the water go pass. It feels great to have a week with no phones, computers, or drama. I love this yacht we got it after we started dating. It has four bedrooms, five baths, crew quarters, hot tub, ski do launch area, and professional kitchen. After the baby was born we did some modifications. We added higher railings, gates,and locks. We also added a sandbox on the main deck which he absolutely loves.

We spend the next few hours playing with him in the sand until he starts rubbing his eyes.

"Teddy nigh nigh."

"You tired buddy? He nods tucking his head into my neck. We get him bathed quickly and changed into his jammies and in seconds he is out like a light.

We head to our room. I give my assistance in helping her out of her bathing suit always the gentleman.

We enter the shower with her standing in front of me the warm water cascading over our bodies. I start kissing her neck.

"You Mrs. Grey are the best damn thing that ever happened to me. "

"Mmm likewise babe." I pull her closer to me wrapping my hand around her throat.

We spend the next two hours worshipping each other. Finally exhausted we lay in bed with her in front of me with my arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Chris?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thank you." Confused I flip her over to see her. She must see my confusion.

"Chris, you saved me from a life that could gave been horrible. I shutter to think what it would gave been like to be in an orphanage. You took me in when you had no reason to. You gave me a family I thought I'd lost after daddy died. You picked me to love. You picked me to be your friend, your lover, your wife, and the mother to your child. "

"Oh baby. It was never having to pick you. The moment you entered my life even at a young age you brought light into my life. You became my best friend. The day you became my girlfriend was the day every other woman ceased to exist. They became white noise in the background where you became my star. When Ray died it terrified me that I lost you as well in the accident. Only to find out that instead it wasn't the accident but social services wishing to take you away. My parents said I couldn't give you a family life. They told me you were nothing but a distraction that would ruin my business. My family were terrified they wouldn't be privy to all the perks if being related to Christian Grey the millionaire. They urged me to let you go but how could I let the other half if my heart go?"

"Oh babe."

CRPOV

I'm sitting at my desk thinking about my meeting with Christian. I have to admit I have never seen him look happier then he was when he was interacting with her. I have missed my grandson birth and the few years of my sons life which is tragic. But, I must think about the rest of my family. Elliott needs his family behind him more now then ever. Grace misses Christian and would love to see the baby but I know by what he stated that it will never happen so I will not feed her desire. Then there is my sweet Mia she was devastated when Christian cut her out if his life. She was expecting to travel and shop at his expense. Yes, she is spoiled but she is the youngest it is to be expected. I know it sounds selfish but we are his family. We raised him and provided for him but he just turned and snubbed us for the daughter of the help.

He has brought so much shame to our family. First, he dropped out if Harvard. He told us he got a loan from a friend we never did learn who that friend was to this day. Secondly, he showed no sense of class when he filed custody for her. Thirdly, he shunned his family and turned on his brother in his time of need. Lastly, he embarrassed us by dating a child. It never mattered if she was of age or not she was a child. We couldn't show our faces at the club, charity events, and parties. We need to move past all this and make it like he isn't apart of this family because in all truth he wasn't.

A/N; I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. The next chapter has a few surprises. ;) Thank you for all you great reviews you guys are amazing. Hopefully the next chapter is out today or tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

Even on vacation we are continuing trying to potty train Teddy. Ana says if he can walk he can be a big boy on the potty. Yeah he doesn't stand in the bathroom watching her pee. Yesterday had to be the worst day for me. My wife couldn't stop laughing. My son decided to remove his pull up and run through the boat butt ass naked. I caught him he giggled. When I picked him up he did this face the face that all parents know. He grunted once and shit all the way day my shirt and pants. It was all over my sneakers and watch.

Ana couldn't stop laughing even as she tried to help me. She was laughing so hard she almost peed herself. I can't be sure but I believe even if he denies it t at Taylor laughed. I was gagging yes I love my son but that shit is nasty no pun intended.

APOV

Christian is in a meeting and Teddy is napping. So I take the opportunity to confirm my suspicions. I have been feeling off all week. So I go in and pee on the little white stick, wash my hands, and set the timer.

It goes off three minutes later and I see a very distinctive plus sign.

"Ana?" I trued to hide it behind me this isn't how I wanted to tell him.

"Hey, there you are I was calling for you. What's behind your back?"

"Nothing. What did you need?" He cocks his head

"Ana, what are you hiding." Well no keeping it from him now.

I hand him the test he looks at it them me then back to the stick.

"Really?" He whispers. I nod.

"Oh baby." He picks me up and twirls me around.

"Uh babe unless you want vomited on this week too I wouldn't do spins." He chuckles and sits me back on my feet.

"I'm sorry baby I'm just so fucking excited." I start crying

"Baby oh God baby what is it?" I sniffle

"Hormones." He chuckles.

Two days later it was confirmed that indeed I was pregnant with number two. She told us that I was eleven weeks along. I'm so excited. But it also means my loving husband becomes my loving over protective husband. On the plus side he is great at locating what ever concoction I am craving.

GPOV

I just finished up with my weekly visit with Elliott. I feel so useless he is so depressed and lost. The driver starts the car up and we head home. I never drive to see him it is over an hour away and I don't like driving that far. I pull out my phone and look through the alerts and see there is one about Christian. I know it's only making it worse but it is the only way I can keep up with his life.

_The power couple if Seattle were seen a few weeks ago leaving the the office if Dr. Greene obgyn. This is the same doctor who assisted with the birth of their now eighteen month old son. We asked the couple if they were expecting. He assisted his wife into the car and then followed. They were driven by their bodyguard Jason Taylor. _

_Earlier today they released a statement._

_Mr. And Mrs. Grey are pleased to announce that they are expecting. This will be the second child for the couple. They have an eighteen month old son Theodore. Mrs. Grey is due next Spring. _

I can't believe this I won't have just one grandchild I don't know but two. This is completely unacceptable. If Christian won't listen to me then maybe she will one mother to another. As soon as I get home I head to the office and start writing my letter. I opt for it because I know I will never get a face to face meeting with her.

**Anastasia,**

**I understand that this is not the most personal way to speak to you but I figured I wouldn't be allowed a face to face meeting.**

**I'm writing to you as one mother to another. A lot has happened over the last few years. I stand behind what happened all those years ago we were looking out for our son. I know Elliott's actions went to far but none of this is why I'm writing to you.**

**I want to know my grandchildren. Please think about it. When they are with us I would protect them like my own children.**

**Grace Grey**

CPOV

I look over and smile Ana is napping on the couch. She just hit her eight month mark. She is glowing. She is bugger then she was the last time and waddles all the time but no bed rest thankfully. Teddy was laying next to her with his head on her chest. His favourite thing to do us pat Ana's belly and whisper "hi baby" . What is even more amazing is we are having a baby girl. We stayed up the night we found out coming up with a name because we hate calling it anything but her name. We finally agreed on London Rose Grey. Ever since we found out I am attached to her. Except when she eats her newest craving which includes cheese crackers dipped in apple butter. Ewww. Even worse Teddy likes it. We scheduled our pregnancy pictures next week. The ones we did last time are my favourite pictures.

"Da da ups?" I look up and see my sons eyes looking over his moms belly. I laugh the poor boy is stuck. I go help him down. I help him to the potty then we head to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" He nods

I sit him at his little table and give him his sippy cup. Then make him a small plate with grapes, cheese, and fish crackers. When he is eating I grab an iced tea. I would love an energy drink but Ana has barred them. She says all I do is toss and turn and I interrupt her sleep. I quote " I am baking a human being here." So out went the energy drink jeez we got rid of all alcohol when she was pregnant with Teddy because the smell made her sick so the strongest thing we have now is soda.

TPOV

Tonight is rare they are actually going to a charity event. Apparently it is for wounded veterans and the cause means a lot to her. So I made sure my tux is ready to go. I'm standing in the foyer at five fifty pm sharp boss said he wanted to leave at six fifteen.

" Is everything good?"

"Yes sir. No problems." He nods then starts playing with his phone. He has a very expensive black tux on. My came from a catalog his looks hand made. Then I hear the boss lady's voice.

"He ate already we should be home by no later then eleven. If he wakes make sure he uses the potty. If tgere is any problems contact Christian he will gave his phone with him tonight." I guess Gail is babysitting tonight. I thought the kid would be coming with us he never leaves their sight.

"Yes ma'am. He will be perfectly fine." I look up at the sound of heels clicking. She is beautiful there us no doubting that. She has on a floor length black gown. It is sleeveless and shows off her skin and her baby belly. He is one lucky son of a bitch.

CPOV

God how is it possible that she gets more beautiful by the day. I walk over to her and kiss her. I rub her belly and am rewarded with the movement of my daughter.

"You look beautiful baby." I tell her as I help her with her coat.

"Thank you. You look handsome in a tux."

"Just a tux?" She giggles

"Babe, I don't want to take a purse can you carry my ginger drops, lipstick, and license?"

"Baby..." I whine

"Stop whining."

A/N: HI! I am so overwhelmed that you like my story. It's unreal. Most likely new chapter tonight or tomorrow. I'm on a roll I love this story.


	14. Chapter 14

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I rub her belly again on the way to the event.

"She is very active today."

"Yeah she is also playing football with my kidneys." I chuckle

She leans her head on my shoulder I kiss her forehead.

"I can't wait to meet her." She says quietly I smile

" Me either baby. I love Teddy to death but a little girl. Just the thought makes me wish she was here already." She kisses me just as we pull in to the lot. I hate these events but it means a lot to Ana. She supports it out if respect for Ray. We come to a stop a few seconds later Taylor opens the door. I step out and button my jacket. I then hold my hand out and help my very pregnant wife out of the car being careful she doesn't fall. I hold her hand as we stop in front of the step and repeat to have our pictures taken. After they are done we enter the main area of the hotel where the event is being held. I guide us over to the main check in I notice Taylor is behind us now.

"Good evening. Names please."

"Mr. And Mrs. Christian Grey and our bodyguard Jason Taylor." The young girl gets flustered when she hears the names.

"Yes sir. You will be at table 2. The auction begins at 8 and dinner will be served at 7."

"Thank you. Come baby." I find our table and help her sit since the further along she gets the harder it gets.

"What would you like to drink baby?"

"Orange juice if they have it if not cherry water." I nod and head towards the bar

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender asks

"Can I get a orange juice and a sparkling water with cherries?" He looks at me odd

"My wife's pregnant alcohol smell nauseates her." He smiles and nods in understanding

"Here you are sir one sparkling water with cherries and an orange juice."

"Thank you." I place a fifty in the tip jar and walk back to the table.

"Here you are baby." I hand her the drink she smiles her sparkling smile at me.

I take the seat next to her just as they start serving dinner. Parmasean crusted chicken with roasted potatoes and a ceaser salad. We finish dinner with Ana stealing my potatoes. After the plates are cleared they announce the start of the auction. I sit back and wrap my arm around Ana and listen to see if anything excites me. It goes on for about an hour till the final item catches my attention.

"Our final item of the night is a private photo shoot with Jose Rodriguez. Let's start the bidding at One thousand." I stand before anyone can speak. I want this item he is one of the best photographers of our time.

"One hundred thousand."

"Sold to Mr. Grey" I sit back down and hear Ana giggle.

"What?" She just smiles

"I love you." I kiss her nose

"I love you too." I go up and hand the check to the Auctioneer and he gives me a card with Mr. Rodriguez's information on it. They start the music.

"Let's dance baby." She nods takes my hand I lead us just as a new song starts.

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts**_

_**I can see your dreams**_

We mostly just sway for the rest of the song. It doesn't matter I love having her this close to me with London tucked safely between us.

GPOV

I didn't really want to be here tonight but there is no reason to make people talk anymore then need be. I felt a nudge a looked over to Sonya Dertz she pointed to the dance floor.

"They are such a cute couple." I took a deep breathe my youngest son was only a few feet from me. He looked so happy. I watched as he said something to her and she threw her head back laughing. She was huge she had to be due any day.

"Carrick." I whispered nudging him he looked at me.

"Look at the dance floor." He turned sighed and looked back at me.

"Grace just ignore them. They have made it quite clear they don't want us involved in their lives."

"Please. Can we try one more time please?"

"No. They have made enough if a spectacle of our family. I'm done with it enough us enough." I nod I know he is right but I want to see our grandchildren.

The music comes to an end and the announcer cones back on stage. I look out of the corner of my eye and see her standing in front of him with his hands rubbing circles on her belly and she smiles up at him.

"We would like to say thank you to Mr and Mrs. Christian Grey for their one million dollar private donation. Mr. Grey would you please come up and say a few words?" He kisses her and then heads to the stage. Everyone starts applauding.

"Thank you. I don't usually come to charity events but this one is very close to my wife and myself. My father in law Raymond Steele was an amazing man. He served countless years with the military. He believed in discipline, honor, and respect. He would give the shirt off if his back fir a fellow veteran in need. He instilled those values in his daughter. She would accompany him from a young age to help serve homeless vets hot meals. When she got older they would spend weekends at the veterans hospitals just reading or offering friendship to anyone who needed it. That man taught me to never doubt yourself, go after what you want and make no excuses to anyone. He was a father to me. On behalf of myself and wife we donate this money in memory of him. And I want to thank you to all of our military personnel who risk their life to keep us safe." Everyone stands clapping. He talked so highly of that man but won't hive his dad the time if day. I watch as she excuses herself and excuse myself following her to the ladies restroom.

I walk in and see it's empty she must be in a stall. So I wait. A few minutes later she comes out and washes her hands.

"Hello Grace."

"Did you get my letter?"

"No I did not but Christian told me about it."

"You didn't respond"

"There was no reason to. Your family is not welcomed in my childrens lives."

"Why what did we ever do?" She snorts

"Really? Wow you are bat shit crazy. Your son attacked me. You and your family have treated me like a useless whore who is not important to your son that's why."

"Honestly, that was in the past."

"Past it took me along time to be able to go places alone with out being scared. "

"I want to see my grandson nd this one." I say waving towards her stomach. But before I could say anything more the door flings open and I see a very pissed off Christian. He comes to her side.

"Are you both ok?" He asks putting his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah babe we are fine." He turns to me

"Get this through your fucking head right now. You have no grandchildren. My children are nothing to you and never will be. This fucking ends here. Stop with the emails, letters, gifts, carrier pigeons, and smoke signal we want nothing to do with any of you."

"Please."

"You could be on your death bed tomorrow and the answer will be no. " he takes her hand and leaves before I can say anything.

CPOV

I'm so tired of this I'm getting my lawyer to put an end to this tomorrow for good. When we get home we change and fall asleep quickly wrapped around each other.

I feel the warmth of the sun coming in the massive windows in the bedroom. I see it is only six and Ana is still sound asleep. I get up and head to my baby boys room. When I walk in I'm greated with his toothy smile.

"Da da" we keep trying to get him to say daddy but he says no da da. Stubborn like his mother

"Hi baby boy. " I pick him up kissing him and take him to the potty when he's done I take him down stairs and we watch cartoons. This little guy and his momma and his little sister are what matters. None of this other shit. I'm starting to wonder if it's time to leave Seattle for good.

A/N; I know Grace is a bitch in this story but I never liked her original character profile. Should they move? Stay? Wait till we meet Jose. ;) Again you guys rock love the reviews. Answers to some of the questions; the cravings are real and were all mine, my daughter is six and calls her dad da no matter how we tried to correct her.


	15. Chapter 15

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

A lot has happened since the charity event two weeks ago. Teddy is finally saying Daddy but he makes it sound like a bad word. We filed new restraining orders against my family after my mom's and Mia's stunt I had enough. See Mia thought she would be clever and sneak into Grey house apparently she befriended an intern and took their badge. She told Taylor she just wanted to see me and the baby. I swear they are fucking psychotic. Thank god I don't share genes with them.

We re did the room Teddy uses to accommodate London also. We also added two more people our security team. Frank and Bill were friends of Ray's so they both know Ana pretty well. This being the case the will mostly protect her and the kids.

I made the worst mistake of my life when I told Ana my suggestion about moving. To say she was pissed wouldn't be the correct description. She screamed at me so long Taylor came running thinking I was killing her. She said everything from I was ashamed of her when I said she was ridiculous she then accused me of calling her stupid. Then she said I thought she was fat I said it was just due to the pregnancy she threw a book at me. The worst part was I said her hormones were out of control. Once it was out of my mouth I knew I was going to regret it. She looked at me stunned her mouth open then all hell broke loose. I will quote her so you see what I was dealing with.

"Hormones? Hormones? Are you mother fucking kidding me. Christian Grey you will be lucky if you ever fucking touch me again. You are an insensitive asshole. It is your fault that my hormones are out of control as you say. So let me help you get away from my hormones you can sleep on the fucking couch." With that she stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. I was stunned. My tiny little wife just handed me my ass on a gold platter. I ran up the steps and tried to open the door but she fucking locked it.

Twenty minutes of trying to get her to answer me I went to Teddy's room. He was sound asleep holding his stuffed airplane I recovered him and kissed his forehead.

Even though we were fighting I wanted to stay close to her. So I opted to sleep in his room in the rocking chair. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a hand being ran through my hair. I opened my eyes and seen the bloodshot puffy eyes of my beautiful wife.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I pulled her onto my lap.

"Baby I'm sorry if I made you upset. I love you. You are my best friend, my wife, and the mother to my kids. Yes your body has changed but it proof that you have carried and gave birth to our children. Children that were made out if love and devotion we have for each other. Never doubt that you are and always will be the most important and most beautiful person in my life. I see noone else but you and the kids the rest of the world is insignificant to me." I spent the rest if that night reaffirming what she meant to me.

CRPOV

Grace and I are having our morning coffee at the kitchen island with Mia she is watching one of those celebrity news shows. The host catches all of our attention with the following.

"We just learned that Anastasia Grey was rushed by ambulance to Seattle Grace early this morning. As you may know she is nine months pregnant with the couples second child. According to a press release issued by Grey House doctors are confident that her blood pressure is dangerously high. Thankfully it is not due to any conditions but us believed to be from stress that was brought on lately. Mrs. Grey is due anytime now and her doctor has decided to keep her for observation till the baby is born.

A call put into Grey House was directed to public relations. They informed us that she is stable, awake, and alert. We asked if she was accompanied by her husband to the hospital. We were told that Mr. Grey rode with his wife and has not left her side since she arrived. As we said this is the second child for the couple who married two and a half years ago in a small ceremony in New York City. Please stay tuned for updates."

"Grace, I think we need to stop holding out and trying for contact. We are just causing problems. I don't want to be the reason my grandchild is hurt." She starts sobbing

"Oh God this is my fault. I cornered her in the bathroom at the event. I just waited to see the babies. I never meant for any harm to her. No wonder he doesn't want us around his family we are monsters. We never listened to him that night when he tried to make us understand about her. Then we all turned on him. Elliott attacks her. We all deserve to rot in hell for what we gave put them through." She keeps crying.

I drop my head as much as I hate to admit it were and still are horrible people.

"We may not be welcome in their lives but we can pray to God that Anastasia and that baby stay safe."

TPOV

I have been in multiple combat situations but last night was the worst sight I ever seen. Everyone knows that bossman is always in control. I watched that all disappear last night. He actually gad tears in his eyes. I rode with them watching as they tried to get her blood pressure to return to normal. After hours of tests and endless doctor's they said is was stress related. It doesn't actually surprise me his family has been non stop since it was released about her first pregnancy. They finally stabilized her and the last I heard she was resting. As for the boss he all but demanded that he is staying with her. I was informed that Teddy was being cared for by Gail until it was okay for him to cone here.

"It's been awhile I'm gonna go check in on them to make sure everything's okay." I tell the guys they both nod.

I walk down the small hallway and knock lightly but get no answer so I open the door. I am greeted by Christian Grey asshole extraordinaire laying behind his wife. He has his arms around her gently rubbing her belly with her head on his bicep and his face buried in her hair. I can tell they are awake but neither seem you notice me. What adds to the sight the man who prefers suits is in black sweat pants with a red hoodie. See if his family could see this picture they might finally understand the love they have. Instead the just continue to be selfish pricks. I close the door and leave them in their own little world.

A/N; You guys are amazing. The reviews are great. I hope I continue to meet your expectations for the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I crawled in behind Ana wrapping my arms around her just rubbing circles on her belly where our little girl lies. I bury my head in her hair and just inhale the sweet smell of apples.

"I'm scared." I hear her whisper. I tighten my arms.

" Oh baby, don't be scared. The doctors said you and London are both ok. You just need to be away from all this stress. So we are going to lay here cuddling together. Besides I love you being in my arms." I continue to rub her belly.

"What if I would have lost her?"

"Shhh baby she's safe. She will be here any day now. She's just like her daddy she likes to write her own rules." She giggles

"That us one of my mist favourite sounds in the world." I kiss her head and she yawns.

"Get some sleep baby you gave to be exhausted." She nods and after a few minutes she is out. I wait a few minutes to make sure she stays asleep when I'm sure I slip out if bed and step into the hallway. The guys are situated at the end of the hall they all nod showing they see me. I get my phone out and call home.

"Grey residence" I hear Tracy our new housekeeper say

"Yes Tracy can you find Gail?"

"Yes sir one moment." I wait a few minutes then I hear a click

"Hello Mr. Grey.l

"Hello Gail how is Teddy?"

"He's fine sir he just had some lunch. How is Mrs. Grey?"

"She's doing better but we will be here for awhile. I need you to bring me somethings can you please make a list?"

"Yes sir go ahead"

I tell her the clothes we need and my laptop. I also tell her that we will need food daily and relay that one if the guys will pick it up. I also tell her bring Teddy by later and to be ready at six Taylor will pick them up. After we hang up I go down the hall to where the three if them are.

"Taylor a moment."

"Yes sir."

We step away from the others.

"Taylor I will need one of you to return home daily to get food for Ana and myself. Also Gail is bringing Teddy to see his mom today you will need to pick them up at six. In addition I want all the security for us, the house, and Grey house updated immediately speak to Barney he will assist you. From now on noone that isn't on this list gets no where near my wife or kid's and if they do it us your ass and job on the line understand?"

"Yes sir. I will need to update yours and Mrs. Grey's phones."

I nod and get them both out of my pocket and hand them to him.

"I will have some more later but I need to get back to Ana."

"Yes sir."

I walk back down the hall and go into her room and she is sitting up looking off in space.

"Hey baby I thought you were asleep?" She shakes her head no. When I get closer I see she has tears running down her face. I sit next to her.

"I think you were right." She says as she lays her head on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead.

"I'm always right but you need to be more specific." She chuckles

"Smartass. What I meant was maybe it is time we leave Seattle. We have nothing keeping us here. We can run GEH from anywhere. You always wanted to open an office in New York or Pittsburgh maybe it's time. We can hire someone to oversee the things here but still be in charge. I don't want Teddy and London being accosted everytime we are out because they can't seem to understand we don't want them near us. But mostly I don't want to be afraid anymore." What?

"What do you mean afraid Ana?" She sighs

"All I can think about is what next. If Elliott was willing to attack me in broad daylight what will the rest do? What if he gets out early? Will they try to hurt the kids? What if they decide if they get rid of me you will see them? It scares me to fucking death Chris. I hate always looking over my shoulder or being scared to be more then fifty feet from you."

"Oh Ana. You should have told me all of this. Why did you fight me when I brought it up last time?

"I didn't want them to see me as weak. I don't want to be that person who is afraid of their own shadow. But truth be told I am weak and I am scared of my own shadow. I almost lost our daughter because of all this bullshit. I'm done with it and to be honest I'm done with Seattle."

"Are you sure Ana?" I need her to be sure before I make plans.

"Yes I'm completely sure."

"Okay I will start working on things and hopefully we can be out of here in the next few months. Where do you want to go?"

"Chris I trust you with my life. You decide where you know I will follow you to the ends if the earth." I kiss her soft lips.

"Please get some sleep. Gail is bringing Teddy later along with some real food."

"Oh thank God I miss my baby. I hope he is being good."

"He is Gail said he was just finishing eating." She yawns again

"Sleep." She falls asleep quickly. I stay in bed with her but make some phone calls. I set up interviews with all the managers of each division within Grey House. Then I speak to our realtor. I like New York but there would hardly be any outdoor space for the kids. Plus we like a lot of room so I decide to focus on Pittsburgh. We spend a lot if time there anyways so we know the town. I tell her we are looking for at least twenty thousand square feet, six bedrooms, seven baths, separate help quarters, pool, and at least a acre of land. She said she wasn't sure if she could find that so we spoke to a construction company. After three hours of negotiations they agreed for fifteen million they could have it built and ready for us in four months after we get the land. An hour later we were the proud owners of three acres of vast green land.

Goodbye Seattle hello Pittsburgh.

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

Over the next few days we just watch television and enjoy the time we have together. Teddy has come to see us everyday. I would rather have him with us but this isn't a place he needs to be all day. I know he is safe at home with Gail. I also felt more comfortable with one if the security guys being with them so I sent Frank home with them.

When I told Ana about Pittsburgh she was do damn excited. She said she wanted to add a huge playroom on the mainfloor so I let the contractors know.

I left Ana by herself one day so I could hold the interviews. Noone knew what they were for and that is how we were keeping it for the time being. I brought back all the notes and went over them with Ana. We agreed that Barney our IT guy, Andrea and Barney's assistant Caleb will be going to Pittsburgh with us. They all readily agreed. Gail and Taylor also agreed to the move. Unfortunately Frank, Bill, and Tracy can't move due to family obligations. Taylor and Gail both assured us that they do not need any help and can take care of our needs with out assistance. After much discussion Ana and I agree that we would rather it just be those two. They know us and us them. We don't have to worry about any security breaches or mistakes with them.

We also opted to keep the house here in Seattle because this us where Ray is buried and Grey House is located so we will return even if just for visits. I spoke to Taylor about arranging new transportation for us in Pittsburgh. He showed me many models because Ana rolled her eyes when I asked her what she thought. So after going through mountains of information. Taylor and I agreed that we will need 2SUV's and because of car seats I decide to go with a limo. I know it's a bit over the top but who cares. I leave Taylor in charge of securing a driver.

Yesterday was the best day. London Rose Grey entered the world at sixty thirty three in the morning. She weighed in at a whole whopping five pounds six ounces and was twenty inches long. I guess she is going to be tiny like her mommy. I know I might be bias but she is so fucking beautiful. She really us like a miniature Ana. It looks like she did it all on her own. She has her hair, features, and attitude. The one thing that proves she is mine is those cloudy smoke grey eyes.

Ana dud amazing she wasn't able to do it naturally this time because the doctor didn't want to cause her body any more stress then need be. I will admit I cried the moment I saw her she was perfect. A small whimper brings me out if reminiscing. I walk over to the small bassinet and pick up the little pink bundle before she wakes Ana up.

"Hey babygirl. " I sit down in the rocking chair and give her a bottle. She gulps at it like she never ate before. I chuckle.

"Slow down princess or you will get a belly ache. I am so happy you are finally here. Mommy and daddy couldn't wait to get to hold you. I never seen your bug brother so gentle before. You already have him as putty in your hands. But that's ok daddy is like that too. The nice doctor said you and mommy can go home tomorrow but don't get to comfy we are moving soon. Yeah I know you just got here but it's for the best. Daddy wants to keep you and Teddy safe and I don't think I can do that here. As for mommy her safety is important too but what worries me us her health. She is getting to stresses about all this sh.. poop. See daddy almost said a bad word then mommy would kill daddy. See mommy is too good for daddy but luckily she never figured it out. Anyways like I was saying mommy doesn't say bad words well except when she is pregnant and mad then her hormones take over. But hey don't tell her because that would be really bad for daddy and if you ever want a younger sibling you need to keep daddies secret. Okay babygirl all done let's get you burped." I put the bottle down and place her on my shoulder and rub and gently pat her back I'm awarded with a huge burp. I laugh.

"Enjoy it now soon mommy will teach you that's a bad thing to do in front of people. " I cradle her in my arms and start singing softly to her.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. How I wonder what you are..." I'm interrupted by a tiny little snore. I look down a laugh she even sleeps like Ana. Her head buried in my chest and her little mouth open. I look over and check on Ana she is out like a light. How in the world did I ever get so lucky a beautiful wife. A son who amazes me every day. Now little girl who I already couldn't imagine a day without.

A/N; Next up the big move. Hope you like again thank you for the reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

"Good morning Mr. Grey." Andrea says.

"Morning."

"I packed everything of mine and it's ready to go. Barney and Caleb are ready to go. He did say he has new systems being delivered and the only electronics to take are the ipads we use everyday. I placed boxes in your office. Mrs. Grey told me what she wanted packed from Teddy's room and that's all done. I will empty out the kitchen before we leave today. We will arrive at the new office on Thursday and everything should he set up by Monday."

"Great job Andrea. I am glad you were able to go with us."

"Thank you sir. I love working for you and Mrs. Grey and I am looking forward to something new." I nod and head to our office to start packing. The plane is heading out tonight with them and everything for the new office. What excites me the most is because of the space we have we were able to place the new office on our property. This office will be a bit different then the one here. The one in Pittsburgh will basically just be a remote office used to run Grey House. We never do meetings there anyways so it will work out perfectly.

Ana is working with Gail at home getting everything ready to go. We arn't taking much besides personal items. The furniture is staying except for the kids things.

It has been six weeks and three days since London was born. She is doing well so is Ana both did well at the six week check up yesterday. We are officially out of here on Saturday. That is surprising is that the tabloids haven't figured it out yet. Even more surprising was that the contractors finished the house in two months. We hired the same decorator we used in all of the other houses. As for Grey House we chose Richard the head of mergers and acquisitions to over see the company in Seattle.

Three hours later everything is packed and ready to go to the plane. I tell Andrea what I expect to be done in the new office by the time we get there. I stop and grab take out because I can only imagine what the house looks like right now.

TPOV

I really need a fucking vacation. Trying to move a business, five employees, a house, a demanding asshole, a stubborn woman, and two children has earned me every penny I am paid.

When they come to me asking me if I would be willing to relocate I was surprised. I know they were both born and raised in Seattle. But I do know that all the stress almost killed the Mrs. And my newest charge. So here we are Pittsburgh bound. I continue loading the luggage and then enter the cabin of the jet. The kids were in car seats buckled up and already asleep since it's after eight at night. Boss man us next to boss lady whispering to her pointing at his phone and she is laughing. Gail is in the back with headphones on. The best part is on the security end noone found out about the move yet.

ANDREAPOV

After I get the confirmation via text from the boss that they arrived and were headed home. That's when I knew it was time to release the press statement. I decide to read over it one more time.

_Grey Enterprise Holdings is pleased to announce the opening of a new office in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. We are also please to announce Richard Sellars will be over seeing the Seattle, Washington office. He is a 2001 graduate of Harvard. He has been employed with Grey Enterprise Holdings since 2000 when he was employed as an intern. He was later hired as a full time employee after his graduation. In 2013 he was promoted to department manager of mergers and acquisitions. Mr. Sellars and his wife Christina are life long residents of Seattle. They are the proud parents of two young sons._

_Christian and Anastasia Grey will be staying on as Co-CEO's. They will based from the Pittsburgh office. They want to give the new office the sane devotion that the Seattle office is given. They feel that can be better done from that office. This being said the couple has chosen to relocate their family to Pittsburgh for the foreseeable future. _

_There will be no drop in employment. All employees part, full, and internship based will continue to work with GEH with no interruptions. GEH has and always will continue to be a landmark employer and business that us grateful to grace the skyline of Seattle._

I am pleased with it so I fax it to the public relations office so it can be released. I am looking forward to this. I have always loved adventures and this is the biggest one by far.

CPOV

We get to the new house so late we didn't even get to enjoy it. We get a snoring drooling Teddy to bed. I see Ana laying London in her crib also asleep. I head to the bedroom and fall on the bed in my full clothes sans the shoes. I feel the bed move and open one eye and see Ana already has her eyes drooping. I scoot closer and wrap my arms around her.

"No I'm to tired." I chuckle

"Me too baby. I don't even think I could get it up if I had to." I wait for a comment but she is out mouth open drooling on my arm and snoring quietly. I pull her closer kiss her forehead and lose my fight against sleep.

?POV

I am so excited this interview will make my career. I get to interview the man who attacked and assulted the great Christian Grey's wife. This is exactly what I need. It's the only way to stop writing wedding and engagement announcements.

A/N: Hehe. To answer some questions. I made the Grey's so unlikeable because it made sense for the story. I am not sure how long the story will be honestly. Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

DON'T OWN FSOG

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes they are all mine as this story has and won't have a beta. I do spell check but sometimes things get overlooked. There is a lemon in this chapter.

CPOV

We have officially been in Pittsburgh for a month and things have never been better. Ana us back to her old carefree self. She loves taking the kids to the museums, zoo, and the aviary. Teddy has become infatuated with the incline. We went right after we moved here now he wants to go everyday. London us growing by leaps and bounds and now thankfully sleeps through the night.

GEH Pittsburgh is doing well. We had a few hiccups at first with the time differences but we got it all straightened out. Barney, Caleb, and Andrea have been amazing. They had everything ready to go before we arrived as promised. Since this is used as a hub not a business office we decided to be more relaxed dress code wise. It is so much easier to do east coast deals from here.

A few weeks ago I found out that my so called brother decided to do an interview about Ana's attack. Honestly who would think that interviewing a psychopath is a good idea? I guess there are somethings I will never understand in this world. Anyways, the day I found out I bought the publication and fired everyone who was associated with it. Seattle View now flys under the Grey Enterprise Holdings banner. That will teach them not to fuck with me.

I look at the clock and see that it has been ten minutes since Ana went to put London to bed. Teddy has been asleep for hours. I shut off the tv and head upstairs. I stop dead in my tracks as soon as I open our bedroom door. My amazingly gorgeous wife is laying on our bed completely naked except for a red thong. She is leaning up on her elbows watching me never saying a word. I pull my t-shirt off over my had and throw it. She licks her lips as I unbutton my jeans and slowly unzip them pulling them and my boxer briefs along with them. I kick them off my kegs and they scatter across the floor. I stalk toward the bed never saying a word I grip her panties and rip them off of her and she gives a small squeak.

"Shhh baby wouldn't want to wake the kids before mommy and daddy have any fun now would we?" She shakes her head no.

I run my fingers up the inside of her legs up her thighs and then back down never touching where she wants me the most.

I lean down and give her stomach a kiss.

"Beautiful." I continue kissing up till I reach her chest. I take her left nipple into my mouth and start sucking on it till it turns to a hard pebble. Then turn my ficus to the other nipple giving it the same affection as the first.

"Chrissss please." She means

"What baby? What us it that you want? Tell me you know I will always give you anything you want." I say before I start kissing her neck

"You Chris I need you." I smile

"Baby you have me all of me and always will. "

"Please fuck me" she whimpers

"Oh you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want me to do? You want to wrap your warm pussy around my cock?" Yeah my baby lives when I talk dirty to her.

"Yes please I'm aching for you." I sit up and spread her legs.

"We don't want that. " leaning down my fingers spreading her open. I take a long lick. I moan as soon as her taste touches my tongue. I start lapping at her folds as fast as I can. She has her hands in my hair holding me to her.

"Oh oh don't stop feels so good ahhhh" I keep going until her cum is flooding my mouth. I sit back up licking my lips

"Fucking delicious Mrs. Grey." I wipe my mouth with my arm and she giggles.

"My turn." She says

I watch as she positions herself under me and takes my heavy balks in her mouth and starts sucking on them.

"Oh fuck. " I reach down and start playing with her tits. I swear they are even better since the kids. She stops sucking on them and repositioned herself taking my cock in her mouth.

"Mmmm that's it baby suck my cock. Your mouth feels like a hot wet heaven around me. I watch starring at my cock going in and out if her mouth. It is such a turn on that I stop her bobbing. She looks up at me through her eyelashes.

"I wanna fuck your mouth baby." She moans and nods. I take her head in my hands gently holding it as I start fucking her willing mouth.

"That's it baby. You like when I fuck your mouth huh?" She nods

"I'm so close baby. Uhhhhh." I watch as she swallows all of it then as I pull out if her mouth she licks me clean.

"Delicious" she echos my earlier statement. I chuckle and wipe the little bit she has on the side if her mouth off.

I kiss her stroking my tongue in and out knowing I can taste myself just as much as she can. I push her gently down and follow her. I slide into her and groan at the feeling.

"God babe you feel so good in me."

"I know baby this is my favourite place." I continue my slow deep thrusts until I feel her tighten around me and she starts moaning my name over and over. I feel her cumming all over my cock. That is my undoing and I thrust as deep as I can and cum.

"I love you." I say then kiss her

"I love you too."

I roll over taking her with me and fall asleep with her as close to me as possible.

KATEPOV

I can't believe that pompous asshole not only stopped my interview but got me fired. That should have never been possible with my father owning the newspaper. Instead he fucking bought it right out from underneath my family.

GPOV

He moved he actually moved. He would never have left Seattle willingly. It has to be her making him do it. I felt bad at first about what happened but now I don't think she got half of what she deserved. She took him away before we could try to fix our relationship.

A/N; Thank you for liking the story. Again sorry for any mistakes. I have been really inspired this weekend when it comes to this story. I am so in love with my Ana and Christian so much that writing this story seems so easy. I hope you enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own FSOG wish I did but I don't (sigh).

ANDREAPOV

Ugh! Today is going to be a shitty day. Two weeks ago my lovely bosses decided it would be a wonderful idea to offer an internship. Yeah great idea but they have to work with me. I work on a precise timeline now that is blown to hell and back. Now I get to hold the hand and wipe the nose if a wet behind the ear child. Wonderful!

I hear the door so I know it's her. Since we are on the Grey's property to get in here you have to be allowed in through the gates by security. That's all William does he was hired only to work the gate nothing mire nothing less the rest is Taylor's job.

I look up and see a small redhead. I told her business casual. Where I am in black capri pants, white sandals, and a blue blouse. She has on what can only be described as booty shorts, a red tank top with a shirt over it, and wedge sandals. Oh yeah welcome to my nightmare.

"Welcome to GEH. I'm Andrea." She smiles.

"Hi, I'm Molly Montgomery."

"Let me give you a quick tour and introduce you to the few people who actually work in this office."

"Ok."

I start the tour at our desk showing her where everything is. Then a quick look at the E-conference center. I introduce her to Barney and Caleb. I show her the kids area and the bosses office and Taylor's office." After we get back to the desk I ask if she has any questions.

"So let me make sure I have this straight. Barney is in charge of all things tech. Caleb is his assistant. Taylor is in charge of security and is the bosses bodyguard?"

"Yes that is correct. Some other things you should know only call Mr. Grey that or sir. He prefers formal. Mrs. Grey prefers that also but since their daughter was born she doesn't come to the office as often as she did. " she nods and I tell her to get started on doing research for a big company GEH wants to buy.

MOLLYPOV

This is unreal when I was told I got the internship I was surprised. My roommate suggested this outfit saying it never hurts ti tempt the beast. Christian Grey is so damn hot. Now that the wife has given birth twice he has to be looking for a younger model with less mileage.

I work for a few hours on the research that is until I hear Andrea.

"Good afternoon Sir." I peak out the door from where I was ordered to work.

"Afternoon Andrea. Any messages?" I hear a deep voice say. Fuck! Just his voice makes my panties wet.

"Yes, Mr. Sellars said he received the paperwork about Seattle View and will start accepting bids as of this morning. Barney said he added those apps you spoke about to yours and Mrs. Grey's Ipads. Also the new intern started today."

"Tell Richard that anything over three mill is acceptable and the sooner the better. Tell Barney I said thank you it will keep car rides more pleasant." He chuckles and she laughs. Lord have mercy if his voice and laugh does this can't wait to see what his body can accomplish.

"Where is the intern?" Yes yes yes!

"Researching. Miss. Montgomery can you please come out here?" I fluff my hair, push my boobs up, and check my teeth quickly in the window. Taking a deep breath I see him for the first time in the flesh. His hair looks like he just had a hard fuck. Yes please. He has on blue jeans, black and brown hiking boots, and a black t-shirt the kind that body builders wear. He looks good enough to eat.

"Ahh Ms. Montgomery there you are. Mr. Grey this is Molly Montgomery." He turns and looks at me.

CPOV

Didn't anyone tell her what to wear to work? I turn back to Andrea and raise an eyebrow. She sighs.

"I know I will talk to her." I nod

"See that you do. I don't want my wife pissed off." She nods again

I turn back to the child in the inappropriate outfit.

"Welcome Ms. Montgomery."

"Molly please. I am so excited for the opportunity to work for you. " oh yeah this little girl will be chewed up and spit out by my wife. Even though she knows I'd never do anything but she gets just as jealous as I get.

"Well I hope you use this opportunity for everything it's worth." She nods and licks her lips. I want so badly to roll my eyes.

"Oh, I plan on it Mr. Grey. You never know when a chance like this will come up again." Oh fuck me this is going to end bad. I nod and walk to my office.

I spend some time going over contracts for a new acquisition. I call for Andrea instead I get the intern.

"Yes sir?" She asks as she comes into the office biting her lip. Yeah that is only a turn in when Ana does it.

"Get me a iced tea."

"Yes sir is there anything else I can do for you?" She all but purrs at me

"Yes you can get some clothes on that are appropriate for the office." I look up at the sound of my wife's irritated voice.

"..." the intern stands there motionless

"Hello I'm Molly Montgomery." She finally comes out of her trance.

"Well Ms. Montgomery I am sure that Andrea explained to you that even though this office is ran more casually then others it is still a place of business. From now on please try to remember that when you are getting ready." Ok is it wrong that I'm hard as hell? What can I say I like when she us forceful.

She turns bright red and mutters a quick "yes ma'am" and leaves quickly

Ana closes the door.

"Honestly Christian is this what you allow to happen in my absence?" How us this my fault?

"Baby.." She comes to stand in front of me and points at me.

"You are mine." I pull her into my lap.

"Always." I start kissing her neck

"If she doesn't tone it down we are going to have a problem." I nod in agreence

"Where are the kids?" I ask running my hand up and down her leg.

"London is asleep and Teddy was watching Spongebob and refused to leave so Gail volunteered to keep an eye on him."

MPOV

I basically run out of the office to the kitchen area. I take a deep breath. I never expected to be confronted by the wife. I know I'm not ugly or anything but she is absolutely beautiful. I have seen many pictures of her on the internet but none if them did her justice.

I grab the iced tea that was requested and opt to get another one for her and go back to his office. The door is closed so I knock.

"Come in."

I open the door and my steps falter for a second. She is sitting on his lap with his hand on her leg.

"Here us your drink sir" I walk over and sit them on the desk.

"Thank you." I nod and turn to walk out when I hear her giggle.

"You are so bad." She tells him

"You going to punish me?" I hear right before I close the door. I sit down at the desk thinking. Andrea is out getting lunch so I rake the few minutes alone to consider my options. Yeah I could continue the flirting he may reciprocate or I could lose this opportunity. Or I could accept that he is happily married like all the tabloids suggested and do my job.

I opt to do some Google searches and the more pictures I see of them I know my only option is to admit defeat and just concentrate on my job.

CPOV

It has been a few weeks since the intern started. After Ana handed her ass to her she seemed to change. The next day she came in dressed properly for work. Andrea says she is working out well and follows directions well.

Richard sold Seattle View at the selling price of three million. I am glad to be rid of it I don't want that shit associated with GEH.

Life at home couldn't be better. London is trying to crawl she gets on her belly and her butt starts rocking but no forward movement yet. Teddy is amazing he is great with her. He sits and plays with her for hours. Ana has used her time at home to teach him. He gas learned his abc's, can count to one hundred, knows all his information, and can write his full name. I always knew she was amazing but she is a spectacular mom. She loves spending time at home. She told me last night that she doesn't miss the office. Even with her time mostly occupied with the kids she never forgets me. We have date night every Friday night. That is one if the few rare times that we leave the kids. Gail told us she loves watching them. So we use our date night to have husband and wife time. It varies from dinner, to a play, to just going to a movie. No matter how much we love our kids we need to nurture our relationship just as much.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter up late today. Thank you for the great reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

WISH I OWNED IT BUT I DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I can't stop my leg from bouncing. This is every husband's worst nightmare. A month ago Ana started getting sick which was not out of the normal. What was out if the normal was the bruising that came out if no where and how a simple flu seemed to last for weeks. She was seen by our doctor and he recommended we see a specialist. That is how we ended up sitting in the waiting room of an oncologist.

When he mentioned it we had no idea what he did. So when we got home we did research. My heart dropped when I seen the word cancer.

"Chris calm down." She says laying her hand on my leg. I take her hand a kiss her knuckles.

"Sorry baby." She lays her head on my shoulder.

"I know your scared I am too." I kiss her forehead. I just need this connection with her.

"Anastasia Grey" a nurse in pink scrubs announces. We stand

"Follow me." We follow with Ana holding my hand in a death grip. They get her weight, blood pressure, and temperature. Then we are led to an exam room. Ana changes into a gown like requested. Ten minutes later the doctor comes in and does his examination. When he's finished he tells her get dressed and meet him in his office.

After she's dressed we go to the office.

I listen frozen as he tells us she has cancer. He says it was caught early. Hodgkin' s Lymphoma. Radiation. No chemotherapy at this time.

I grip her hand as I try to hold in the sobs that are trying to get out.

We leave the office and Taylor drives us home.

We ride in silence. I hold her tight to me not wanting to let her go. I know he said they caught it early but it scares me to fucking death that there is still a chance I can lose her. The thought if going a day with out her makes me physically sick.

When we get home we just spend time with the kids trying to pretend nothing is wrong.

It's been six months since the diagnoses. She completed the radiation but unfortunately it didn't work. So she started chemo.

I got to have front row seats as my wife fought for her life. The worst part is that the cancer was more advanced then first thought. I look down at her sleeping form. She has lost so much weight at one point she was down to ninety pounds. She lost all her hair well technically when it started to fall out she shaved it. So as a sign of support Teddy and I did too. He knows mommy is sick but that's about it. She had to have a central line put in for the treatments.

I was in awe of her. During all of this she never gave up. She continued to be a full time mom to the kids even when I suggested a nanny which she immediately turned down. I told her I was taking time of from work she told me absolutely not. Every morning she would smile and give me a kiss goodbye. I was afraid every time that it might be our last. I accompanied her to every treatment and stayed up with her all night when she was sick.

Three months ago she finished chemo. They told us that she was in remission but the first few years are the crucial time but to remain optimistic. She started gaining weight she's up to about ninety six pounds now. They removed her line the scar that was left behind reminds me everyday to remember life is fragile. She is still getting use to her hair. Instead of the long tresses it was there is now shoulder length style. But it doesn't matter she will always be beautiful to me. We made love for the first time that night she went into remission. We hadn't had sex during the treatments I was afraid of hurting her and she said she didn't feel sexy. So we compromised by holding each other every night. That first night together we both cried it was so emotional. I spent hours worshipping her. I proofed to her over and over how beautiful and sexy she was.

The doctor recommended we use protection to prevent pregnancy for the first year. We talked about it the whole time she was doing her treatments. We decided that we were happy with our family size so I gad vasectomy. I refused to risk her health we have two perfect children and that is more then enough for me.

As for the rest of our lives. Teddy has become Ana's shadow I think he understands more then we know. London is now a walking hurricane. Nothing is safe. Last week she poured apple juice on my computer. GEH is expanding by leaps and bounds. We have acquired at least ten new companies. The intern was fired on the spot when I came in early and she was naked sitting on my desk. I was so tired I couldn't help but laugh. My wife was sick and had two children and looked beautiful. This girl was nineteen and looked like she gad been around the block or two. She started crying. Thank god Taylor kept his ever stoic attitude and removed her because I was laughing so hard I was useless.

ONLINE TABLOID POV

_For the first time since her diagnosis Anastasia Grey was seen out with her husband. We learned that six months ago that she was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. _

_The couple was seen at a charity event for a local charity that assist patients who are unable to pay fir treatments and or their medications. She looked stunning in a Zac Posen floor length off the shoulder dress. Her husband billionaire Christian Grey was wearing a black Armani suit. _

_In a rare interview he was asked what was the mist important thing he learned from all of this. His response was " I learned that at a moment at any time the most important person in my life could be taken away from me. I always seen her being in my life as a given and this showed me it's not. " _

_Anastasia was asked what are some if the things he did during her illness that showed his support. She giggled then responded. "He shaved his head. I screamed when I saw hit. All his hair was gone. He told me that hair wasn't important it was just for show. What mattered was us, our family, my health, and our love for each other. "_

_We here at Delight were just as much if a critic if the billionaire as anyone. But over the last few months the world has seen a different Christian Grey. We saw a man who was described as aloof, private, and demanding to anyone that wasn't his family. Turn into a man who did commercial endorsements for cancer affiliated association's. We watched as he turned over most of the running if Grey Holdings Enterprise to others to be with his wife. _

_There have nah sayers over the years who questioned even doubted their love and relationship. If this doesn't show their love and devotion for each other they must be blind."_

_A/N: the reviews have been great. I'm sorry I can't respond to them all. If you want to ask questions or anything PM me. I had to do the Tabloid POV it seemed like a great way to end the chapter. Again any mistakes are mine as it is and will not have a beta. I use spell check but somethings get over looked so sorry again._


	22. Outtake 1

DON'T OWN FSOG.

This is just a short outtake from there first night together after Ana goes into remission.

CPOV

I heard Ana squeal. I jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"ANA!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop in front of her. She jumped on me sending us both to the ground.

"Oopmh" I wheezed out as I hit the ground. Stupid socks made me off balance.

"Ana?"

"I'minremission." She said so quickly I gad no idea what the hell she said

"What?" She giggled. It felt like forever since I heard that sound.

"I said I'm in remission" I felt the smile forming on my lips.

"Really?" She started nodding with tears streaming own her face

"Oh god baby thank god" I could feel my own tears

I get off the floor and grab her hand leading her upstairs.

I shut the door so incase the kids wake up they don't see anything.

I strip her clothes and then my own. I lay her on the bed.

"So beautiful." I kiss her ankles. Calves. Knees. Thigh. Stomach. The place over her heart. Neck. Finally her lips.

"Baby I love you so damn much." I tell her kissing her before she can answer.

"From that first moment I knew you were mine." I kiss her neck

"The day you agreed to marry me." I say kissing her again

"The day we got married."

"The day you said you were pregnant with Teddy."

"Teddy's birth."

"When we found out about London."

"Her birth." I keep kissing her neck

"They were wonderful days. But the best day if my life is today. Finding out that you are in remission that you won't be taken from me. That's the best fucking day baby. I would be lost with out you. You have given me love that I didn't know existed. You are my everything." I feel the tears running down my face

"Oh Chris. I will always fight to stay with you. Even if it's with my last breathe. " she us crying to. She starts squirming.

"What's wrong?" She sighs

"Nothing really. It's just it's been so long and I look different. I'm to skinny and I have the scar."

"Hey, you will get back to your normal weight. And as for the scar. Well to me it shows that you fought and survived. It shows hoe fragile life is. How easily you could have been taken from us. To me it is a badge of honor you should wear proudly. Never be ashamed of it." She pulls me down and kisses me licking my lip and I open to her caressing my tongue against hers.

We made love into the early morning hours. Just feeling and enjoying that intimate connection we both missed fir so long.

A/N: No she won't be dying anytime soon. I'm glad everyone is liking the story.


	23. Chapter 22

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

It's a cold February day so we are just staying inside. We're in the family room Ana is playing Old Maid with Teddy. London is laying on me mesmerized by the movie Frozen playing on the tv. I smile thinking back to how it all started.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]YEAR1 [][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I had interviewed six people already and so far they all sucked. I hear a knock and yell come in. In walks a man at least two hundred pounds and six four. Tattoos all over his arms.

"Christian Grey" I introduce myself and he shakes me hand.

"Ray Steele"

"So tell me about yourself." I ask after he takes a seat

"Born and raised in Seattle. Divorced. 36 years old. 4 years military. Since I was discharged been working private security."

"Why did you leave the military?" He smiles

"My daughter."

"Oh?"

"She just turned eleven. Her mother left before she was discharged after her birth. Haven't seen her since. "

"Will she be a concern for anything?"

"No sir she knows what I do. She understands security procedures."

"I will need you to travel with me what about her care or school."

"If it is alright with you I'd like her to go with me."

"I don't see that as a problem. School?"

"She can do cyber school. She hates it anyways. She is very shy. Loves books."

"Well if you accept the job I'd like to meet her." He nods

"You will live in my penthouse apartment in Escala. All travel, food, cleaning, and suits will be provided for you and of course your daughter. It pays 7000a week plus bonuses. When can you start?"

"ASAP sir"

"Please just Christian."

"Ok Christian. My daughter's outside I can go get her now if you'd like." I nod and he goes out and comes back in with a little slip of a thing. She has pale skin, long brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"Christian this is my daughter Anastasia. Anastasia this is Christian Grey."

"Hello Anastasia." She smiles

"Hello Mr. Grey."

"Just call me Christian."

"I like to be called Ana." I chuckle

"Okay Ana it is."

Over the next couple of weeks Ray and Ana get settled in Escala. Ana is now being cyber schooled which she seems to be enjoying. I will never forget when she found the library she squealed and jumped up and down. As for Ray and I we have become fast friends. When he is doing his bodyguard duties or checking things out Ana spends time with me. It's easy sometimes hard to remember she's only eleven.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]YEAR 2 [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

This is the first Christmas I ever celebrated in my apartment. Ana insisted we needed a tree. So we have a six foot Douglas fur with blinking multi color lights on it. The housekeeper Gail has made a wonderful dinner. Everyone is happy but my parents. I got yelled for thirty minutes by my mother for missing it with them. It doesn't really bother me. Christmas or any holiday really with them is like being with Ward and June Cleaver on Xanax. It's so fake. Growing up all year it was nannies, housekeepers, and cooks who took care of us not them. So I don't see a reason to pretend we are a happy family at Christmas.

"Chris Ms. Gail says dinners ready." I chuckle at her as she says it all in one breathe

"Come on slow poke." She whines

"Ana I'm coming calm down." She huffs

"But the sooner we eat the sooner we open gifts." I laugh

She is now twelve and tells Ray and I she isn't a baby anymore but then she whines about gifts it's hilarious. I decide to gi before she stomps her feet.

I follow her out and see Ray laughing

"What?"

"She's so hyped up. " I nod agreeing

After dinner we open gifts. I got Ray a new truck his died last week. I got from him a new mp3 player for when I workouts. Ana gave him a custom license plate for it and military cadences on cd that he loves to listen to. She got me a shirt with a grey silk tie.

She got from Ray a new tv and computer. I got her a new wardrobe since a few weeks ago she cried that he clothes were for babies.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] YEAR 3 [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Today is Ana's 13th birthday. We are in Virginia on a business trip. So we have a nice dinner and presents. Ray bought he very expensive gold earrings. I got her some designer purse she went on and on about. Most kids would complain about not being around many people her own age but not Ana. She loves traveling and is excelling in her studies.

Over the last three years my relationship with my family has become more and more strained. Honestly I see Ray and and Ana as more of my family then they are.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]YEAR 4 [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

We just got home from another trip this time to London. Ray and Ana went to a doctor's appointment and I'm working on paperwork at home. My phone rings.

"Hello"

"Yes may I speak to Mr. Grey"

"This is him"

"My name is Zoe I am with Seattle Grace Hospital. We had a Raymond and Anastasia Steele that we're brought in you are listed as next of kin." Oh god

"What happened?"

"They were part of a car accident."

"I'll be right there." I hang up and run down the steps skipping the elevator it will take to long. I arrive ten minutes later.

I run to the information desk when the nurse finally looks up.

"May I help you?" She is actually trying to flirt with me.

I tell her who I'm looking for. She tells me Ray didn't make it and Ana is in surgery. Then she directs me to the right waiting room and to wait for the doctor.

I can't grasp this. He was her this morning joking about pineapples. Now he's gone.

I do something I have never done in my life I pray. I pray that Ana makes it.

Finally a doctor comes out. He explains she has internal and external injuries. Broken ribs, arm, ankle, spleen removed, impaled by a road sign, nicked her lung , punctured her stomach lining, glass in her eyes, and chest trauma. He stated she lost a lot of blood and had a few transfusions. He also says the next 24 hours are the most critical. She is moved to a private ICU room.

The next three weeks I never left her side. She was moved to a regular room during this time. We cried together when I told her about Ray. She had the glass removed successfully with no side effects. She got her casts on and started the slow road to recovery. She was released after three weeks.

The day after she was released we had planned Ray's funeral it was just going to be us.

I was letting her sleep as long as possible. My phone rang.

"Hello"

"Is this Mr. Grey?"

"Yes"

"This is Mrs. Crowell Washington Department of Child and Youth."

Huh?

"How may I help you?"

"We were made aware if Mr. Steele death. It is also our knowledge that he left behind a underage child. Since she is under the age of 15 and has no other living relative she will become a ward of the state of Washington. "

"She lives with me."

"I'm aware of that sir but you are not a blood relative or legal guardian."

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer." I hang up and call my attorney

I explain everything and thankfully money talks because within three hours I am awarded guardianship of her. When I told her what happened she cried and made me promise that they wouldn't take her.

That afternoon we laid Ray to rest in a small cemetery not far from home. That night Ana was so distraught that the doctor gave her a sleeping pill so she could rest.

I was surprised when the doorman informed me my parents were here.

After they exited the elevator I ushered them into my office.

"What brings you here tonight?" I ask eyeing them carefully

"We just came by to offer our help getting your employee's child ready to go." My dad says

"What are you talking about."

"I would have assumed she would be leaving by now."

"No she won't be going at all. My attorney took care of it and I am now her legal guardian."

"Oh Christian she needs to go to the orphanage they can place her and give her a family. A normal life that's not something you can provide." My mother pipes in

"I am her family. I can will give her a normal life."

"Son you're being naive."

"No I'm not."

"She needs a stable home."

"And she has that. Here. With me."

"We are your family and you treat us like we have the plague. I thought we taught you about classes growing up she is the child of an employee you are a rich business man. You will just screw up her life even more then it already is." I was out of my chair and in his face in two seconds flat.

"Fuck you you have no idea about anything." He chuckled and I lost it and punched him as hard as I could effectively breaking his nose. When my mother attended to my bleeding father I called the police. They were removed from the apartment.

Over the next six weeks we returned to a normal routine. Ana still came everywhere with me she preferred it that way. I had the room next to mine at Grey House turned into a place for her. She decorated it herself and was so proud of it. That was where she did all her school work and was able to have her own space. Eventually over the time since the accident she had all the casts removed and everything was healed. She was left with a few small scars on her face from glass but you have to know they are there to see them. She has three more scars on her stomach from the sign and the surgery that was needed to save her life. There are also some left over problems from her injuries. On cold days or if she gets overheated her breathing becomes laboured. Also from her stomach injuries she isn't able to handle over spicy foods.

After the shit my parents did Mia came over and told me I was trying to replace her. I told her that was absurd. She insisted that she go away. I told her that was never happening and that if she couldn't handle my relationship with Ana then she knew where the door was. She yelled and told me I was being selfish and left.

What pissed me off beyond words was Elliott. He insisted it was odd and weird. Then he would say she was very pretty and he couldn't wait till she was legal. I threw his ass out. I also made sure that the doorman knew they were not welcome here.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] YEAR 5 [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ana is fifteen and as of today is a legal emancipated adult in the eyes of the state of Washington. We went to dinner to celebrate.

Over the next few months things seem to start changing. It started with innocent touches. We started spending even more time together which I was amazed that it was even possible. Then we started going on dates. It seemed so natural to be together. We knew everything about each other there was no secrets or adjusting time it seemed it was meant to be. We talked about taking our relationship to the next level but we decided to wait till her sixteenth birthday. We didn't want our relationship to be only physical. It was hard believe me. Eventually the press found out about our relationship they had a lot to say about it. We opted to issue a press statement confirming it but explained everything it seemed to make them happy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] YEAR 6 [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A lot has happened in a year. The press and the people in Seattle have seemed to fall in love with Ana. They are always showing what she is wearing or where she was seen last. Ana hates it she is like me we like privacy. All the attention made us also a bit uneasy so we got trackers we can keep track of each other twenty four seven. We each picked the item that they would be placed in. Mine was a platinum and onyx Rolex. Ana's was placed in a twenty carat platinum tennis bracelet. Those never come off no matter what.

The last year also held a lot of meaning in regards to our relationship. The night of Ana's birthday we made love for the first time. It was beyond words. I was so nervous. See there was one thing no one ever knew about me. I had never been with a woman. In high school I hated everyone to much to be around them long. After that no one ever caught my attention until Ana. That night we gave ourselves to each other and only each other for the first time. I will admit the first time was a bit clumsy but just being with her feeling that connection was wonderful. What surprised me even more was when I went for a condom she shook her head no and said she got the shit and didn't want any barriers between us. Ever since that night we can't keep our hands off each other even if we tried. During our first year together I figured out Ana liked when I took charge. She liked to be advised not really ordered to what was best for her.

During our summer vacation in the Bahamas we went crazy. Well crazy for us. We got tattoos. I had her name placed over my heart. Ana got two. One was Daddy's girl on the back of her shoulder and the other was my name on her rib cage.

The press was annoying to say the least they started calling us the king and queen if Seattle. They followed us everywhere. Which wasn't many places. We hated charity events and let's be honest people in general. We preferred the company of each other and staying in our apartment. We gad no real reason to go anywhere else honestly. Gail could cook and bake better then ninety percent if the restaurant's available. We had access to any movie we wanted. There was a pool table, game systems, and the most important thing privacy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] YEAR 7 [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Things are more hectic then ever. More traveling, business takeovers, and press. The last reason is why we talked and decided it was a good idea to start looking for a new bodyguard. Thankfully we would only need one because we were always together.

Ana was in the final stretch of her schooling. We recently bought a huge home away from downtown. We would keep Escala it held so many memories for us that we couldn't stand the thought of someone else living there.

I hear clicking and pull myself out of memories. I look up and see the amused face of my wife clicking her fingers at me.

"What?" She giggles. Even after all these years together that sound is still my favourite.

"You were off in space. Are you ok?" I smile and pull her down on my lap and kiss her with all the passion I have.

"I'm great baby was just daydreaming." She kisses my neck

"We wanted to know if you wanted to make cookies with us?"

"Of course I do."

A/N: Thank you to kamygrey I was made aware that I skimmed over a lot of Christian and Ana's past together. So I hope you enjoy it.


	24. Chapter 23

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I felt someone tapping my forehead. I open one eye and see my babygirl standing there with tears running down her face. I look at the clock see it's after two in the morning.

"What's wrong babygirl?" She sniffles

"I scared." I sit up and pull her to my lap she buries her face in my neck.

"Bad dream?" She nods

I stand with her and head back to her room. I lay down on the bed and lay her next to me but she climbs on top of me burying her head again. I rub her back and cover us with her princess blanket.

"Close your eyes baby daddy will keep the bad dreams away."

I keep rubbing circles on her back until I feel her breathing even out. I wrap my arm around her so she won't fall and close my eyes and sleep finds me soon after.

"Daddddyyy" I open my eyes to the bright sun coming in and a wiggly London.

"Daddy I have to pee." I laugh but let her go and she races to the bathroom. I hear a giggle and look up and see Ana in her night clothes which consisted of my boxers, t-shirt, and socks. I try to sit up but sleeping with a kid on top of you all night and in a small ass toddler bed ugh.

"A little help I think I'm permanently injured." She giggles but helps me up. I swear I hear my spine snapping back in place.

"Why you in here?" She asks giving me a good morning kiss

"She had a bad dream tears and all."

"You're such a good daddy." I smile

Ana had her one year check up a week ago and thankfully she is still in remission. So we are taking a family vacation. I asked where they wanted to go and the hilarious part was all three wanted Disney.

That would be how we ended up on a ride that keeps singing "It's a Small World" over and over. Ana lays her head on my shoulder

"Make it stop ugh" I laugh at her groaning

"Where after this guys?" London starts clapping

"Cinderella" Teddy huffs

"I'm a boy. I want to see Mickey not some stupid princess." London looks ready to cry

"Teddy don't talk to your sister like that. We will see princesses and Mickey. If you can't handle seeing both we will ho back to the hotel right now.

"Sowry daddy"

"Sorry daddy" Teddy says quietly

By the time we got back to the hotel room I was exhausted. Ana was carrying London who had her head on her shoulder drooling. Teddy looked like a sack of potatoes as I carried his snoring body. We got them in bed opting for no night clothes change. I followed my wife to our bedroom and watched as she took of her shorts and t-shirt and put one of my shirts on.

"Why do we buy you clothes?" I asked laughing as I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts

She shrugs

"Yours smell like you." I smile. After years together it makes me smile that she still loves and finds comfort in my scent. I lay down pulling her with me. She yawns then lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her pulling her closer. I know after a few minutes she has fallen asleep. I just lay there looking at the ceiling thinking.

The last year has been such an eye opener. One that makes you see the errors of your ways. One that makes you rethink everything you have ever done. GEH will always be important to me but walking away from the day to day workings wasn't even a question. I will never admit this to anyone but it scares me to death that one day I will turn over and she will be gone. The only woman who I have ever loved. The thought of her being taken from this world brings me to my knees.

We spent a week at the happiest place on earth. I was damn happy to see our own bed we all slept most of the day recuperating.

APOV

Everything had been going so well. So the day I found lump under my arm it all came crashing down. I waited to make an appointment with the doctor for the day Chris took the kids to the zoo. I didn't want him to worry over it if it turned out to be nothing. After a few test I was told it was a caused by a bacterial infection not cancer. I returned home and waited for them to get home. What I didn't anticipate was the press.

CPOV

I officially am over the zoo. Six hours! Yes six hours and we are finally in the gift shop do the kids can get a souvenir. I'm watching them when my phone dings with a Google alert. I think it must be about us being at the zoo but what I see makes me dizzy.

_ANASTASIA GREY'S CANCER BACK?_

_Mrs. Grey was seen entering the cancer clinic where she was treated last tear for Hodgkin's Lymphoma. She entered alone and exited a few hours later. Stay tuned for any new information._

Is this why she didn't want to come with us? Oh my god. I try calling her but it goes right to voice mail.

"Kids get what you have we gotta go." They look at me and I can only guess I look terrified. Thirty minutes later I run in the house.

"ANA!" She comes out of the kitchen with a spoon in her hand looking at me.

"What?" Stay calm kid are here

"Hey guys go ahead up to you playroom I need to talk to mommy. " they both nod and go upstairs.

"Gail, Taylor please excuse us." They disappear quickly. I grab Ana's arm and basically drag her to the office and shut the door.

"What's going on Christian?"

"What's going on? Really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that I had to find out from Google alerts that my wife's cancer may be back. So excuse me if I'm a bit upset.

"Babe.."

"No you don't get to talk to me now. Why Ana? Why didn't you tel

"I want.."

"Wanted what to worry me to death what?"

"I don't want to yell at her but I'm so upset. She starts sobbing

"I didn't want to worry you. I wanted to know for sure before I said anything. You have been so wonderful. I don't want to add more stress to you."

"Ana I almost had a heart attack in the middle of the fucking zoo when I seen it." I sit down and she immediately crawls into my lap.

"I'm sorry." She strokes my check.

"Tell me please." I choke up

"I'm ok just an infection. He gave me meds." I start crying

"I thought you were sick again. " she holds me tighter as I start crying harder

"Can't lose you."

"Never baby never."


	25. Chapter 24

DON'T OWN FSOG.

Calm down everyone Ana will not being killed off.

CPOV

"This fucking sucks."

"Be quiet they will hear you." I snort

"Good we have been here five hours I want to ."

"I hate to burst your bubble babe but there are people here with real emergencies not just a jungle gym mishap."

"Are you kidding me? A mishap? I almost cut my finger off." She giggles she actually fucking giggles.

"Well who ever told you to use a saw on a premade kit?"

"It's together isn't it?"

"Oh no my children are not stepping foot near that death trap."

"What? It's steady."

"Sure it is. It only leans downhill and the swings actually sway sideways instead of back and forth. " I huff.

"Mr. Grey let's get you stitched up." Some young doctor tells me. He proceeds to reattach my finger.

"Okay all done you will need to have three stitches removed in ten days." Now it's Ana who snorts.

"Will he need physical therapy?" She asks laughing causing him to chuckle.

"No just no more saws." He excuses himself and Ana starts laughing

"Come on chuckles."

"Do I need to drive? I know you have been traumatized with the loss of blood, major reconstructive surgery, and blood transfusions. " I smack her ass with my uninjured hand.

"Smartass." She giggles

She just smiles and starts the drive home. She loves driving ever since we let Taylor go. years back she gets that opportunity even more. We liked him but there was just no need for him in our lives anymore. I realize we are pulling into the garage huh I don't even remember the trip.

"Come on baby." I take her hand and head inside.

True to her word Ana refused to let the kids near the playset till a professional checked it out. Which was a good idea since he tore it down and rebuilt it. The kids love it. Teddy enjoys the rope wall and London loves the slide. I had my stitches removed and promised to never build anything again. To make sure I was never tempted Ana hid my tools.

It still amazes me that I have a beautiful wife and two great kids. Sometimes I wish we had another kid but then I look at Ana and remember what she has been through. I refuse to do anything that might jeopardize her health.

She has been doing great. All her tests come back negative and the cancer is still in remission. Her look out on life has changed she runs five miles a day. She does yoga, meditation, and never eats red meat. She said it's her way of feeling in control. With all of this she keeps telling me I need to try to mend my relationship with my family. I know she is right but I can't help but still harbor resentment towards them.

Currently I am in the office doing the monthly check on GEH. Just because I stepped out of the day to day doesn't mean I don't check on it. At the end of the day it is the way I support my family.

"Mr. Grey here is your iced tea. Mrs. Grey said she will be in the family room watching a movie with the children."

"Thank you Gail." She and leaves. Gail has been with us so long. She never treated Ana differently no matter what. That reason right there is why we no longer employee Taylor.

After we moved here things seemed to change with him. He always wanted to me close to my wife. Things came to a head after London was born. Ana told me he was making her uncomfortable. She explained that he would stare at her constantly. She also caught him watching her breast feed. The night he was fired was the night I caught him jacking off in front on the monitor. The monitor that showed Ana feeding our daughter. I lost it I punched him and fired him. That was the night that all personal employee's were let go. The only ones we still have on staff are Gail and William who is charge of the gate. His job became easier when we moved all employees back to Seattle and off the property. That building became a yoga and meditation studio for Ana. It's also where when time the kids will be schooled from.

There are many great schools locally but we love to travel and to be honest I like them being close. We can afford the best teachers and tutors that money can buy so it's no a concern. As for friends well Teddy plays T-ball and does karate. His coach said he has a lot of potential. London recently started dance classes. She loves the tutu and outfits. Plus she is a huge ham who loves the attention.

I finish looking through the papers. Everything looks good but I feel maybe it's time for a visit to Grey House. I usually do one once a year but maybe this time I should follow Ana's advice and make it not all about business. I shake myself out of those thoughts and close down my computer and go to find my family.

I see all the lights out and walk in. The kids are laying on their Frozen and Monster truck sleeping bags. I see my wife laying on the couch so I climb behind her and pull her closer. I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles closer to me.

"What we watching?" I kiss her neck and she hums.

"Despicable Me 2"

"Again?" She nods.

I watch the movie that I have seen at least twenty times before and smile.

Hope you enjoyed it. :) Next chapter up soon.


	26. Chapter 25

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I really need to shut my fucking mouth once in awhile. Make my wife happy, whatever you want baby, and of course baby. Yeah bit me in the ass. As soon as she found out about the trip to Seattle she was on me like white in rice about reconciling with my family. I told her I'd think about but she kept on so I yelled at her that landed me a night on the couch.

So see that explains how I ended up sitting in a restaurant waiting for my parents to show up. I look over and she is smiling like she won the lottery.

"How can you be so happy and smiley?"

"Smiley? Is that a word?"

"Seriously, how are you smiling?"

"I'm happy."

"Happy about what? If I thought anyone wouldn't want to be here it would be you."

"Babe I'm nervous yeah but happy that you are trying. They are your parents." I nod

GPOV

"I am so nervous." I tell Carrick on the way to the restaurant. I surprised us to hell and back when we received a message that they would be in town and wanted to meet us for dinner. Carrick and I spoke about it for hours. We realize we caused these problems and we need to be the one ti fix them.

I look up and see we arrived at the valet. They help me out and I wait for him to get the ticket. He takes my arm and we walk to the hostess stand.

"Welcome to Rio table for two?" She asks

"Thank you. Actually we are meeting the rest of our party here. I'm not sure if they have arrived yet."

"Their name?"

"Grey" she types on her computer and smiles

"Yes they arrived about ten minutes ago. Please follow me and I'll show you to the rest of your party." We follow her to what seems to be a private dining area. When we walk in we see them at the only table.

I take the few seconds to really look at them. It has been years since I have seen them in person. He has on a black suit with a white shirt under it. She has on a black and white dress. Her hair has changed since the last time I seen her. I guess she decided a change was needed after her cancer battle. We take a seat and order a drink.

"Thank you for inviting us." Carrick says

"Your welcome. Thank you for accepting." We nod

"I want to say right of the bat. I am sorry and so it Carrick for all the drama and pain we have put both of you through."

"There is no apology necessary. It is all water under the bridge let's focus on the future." Ana tells me smiling

"Thank you Ana thank you Christian." He takes her hand

"This was all her idea. She believes that everyone no matter what deserves a second chance. That there is good in everyone. I'm not so sure about that but I believe in my wife so I will stand behind her choices."

I nod in understanding.

"Jesus I'm not even sure what to say." Carrick says frustrated

"Just say or ask anything." She tells him he smiles at her

"So you are no longer with GEH?"

"No well not really. After Ana got sick I decided that it was time to get out of the day to day workings. I still look over the monthly reports and do a visit once a year but everything else is taken care of by others." Christian explains

"That must be hard."

"Not really. I learned a long time ago what matters." He kisses her hand

"So what do you do all day if you're not working?"

"Play with the kids, we volunteer at a children's hospital cancer wing, and home improvements." Ana snorts

"Hush you it was one time."

"Uh huh" Out of curiosity I ask. They tell us the story which makes us all laugh.

We spend the next three hours eating and talking. I ask about the kids.

"Well Teddy is like Christian. He is stubborn and limes things his way. Right now he is excelling at t-ball. His coach said he is a natural. He also does karate mostly for the socialization but he enjoys it."Ana tells me.

"I would love to see him play sometime if that would be ok?" Carrick asks

"Of course he has a game tomorrow. I will send you the address."

"That would be great."

"Then there is our little London. She thinks she is the boss. She has him wrapped around her little finger. She's in dance class. She takes ballet and modern. She loves the outfits you have to fight her to take them off. Chris says it's because she gets all the attention when she is on stage which is probably true. " I smile at how she is gushing on and on about them.

When we call it a night she hands me an envelope. I watch as they get in their car and leave. Soon ours is there and we are on our way.

"What's that?"

"Ana gave it to me before the left." I open it and see a ton of pictures.

"Oh Carrick she gave us pictures of the children. There's ball games, playing, dance recitals, and even family pictures. That was so sweet and considerate of her." I start to cry thinking about all the memories we missed because we were stubborn old fools.

CPOV

After I change and check in the kids I sit down on the bed and wait for her to come out of the bathroom. I watch the door open and out comes the love of my life in princess crown footie pajamas. I laugh

"Sheesh I forgot how wet and cold it is here."

"Come here baby." She smiles and walks over and stands in front of me. I pace my hands on her hips and look at her.

"Thank you. You were right everyone deserves a second chance." She giggles

"Of course I was right I'm always right."

"That you are baby. Come on let's go to bed before the two little monsters wake us up."

A/N: I cant believe how many reviews, followings, and favourites this story has it's mind blowing. Thank you it still amazes me that someone likes my rambling. I know there are a few who don't and for that I'm sorry. But in the end you can't please everyone.


	27. Outtake 2

DON'T OWN FSOG.

I hope you enjoy. This was requested by Kourtney94

TPOV

I can't help but watch her. She is beautiful. She should be mine. I wait for him to leave so I can watch her. I watch as she pulls her full breast out. It's absolutely flawless. Creamy milk white skin with a a raspberry colored nipple gracing her flesh. All I can think about is pulling it into my mouth and sucking on it like the newborn she holds in her arms.

I slink back to my room and wait only seconds to free my aching cock. Precum dripping out off the tip. What I wouldn't give for one night just one night to just be able to thrust it in her pussy. To have her scream my name as I fuck her into submission. To make her cum all over me as I release my seed deep in her. That thought alone makes me start stroking my hard on. I lean my head back and think about her. What it would feel like to slide in and out of her. That delicious pussy wet and weeping for me. Then I think about spreading her folds and eating her raw. Her essence on my tongue and all over my face. I feel my balls tighten signalling my release. I cum all over my bed.

It's been weeks since she gave birth. Her tits seem even bigger. She has caught me watching her but doesn't say anything. I knew she would be pleased that I enjoyed watching her.

I head down to the security room where the monitors are that show the whole inside of the house. I unbutton my pants and pull my dick out before I sit. I know it's feeding time. I see her pull her tit out but then the kid blocks it but the thought alone is enough to get me hard and stroking. I am so turned on I start thrusting in and out of my hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shit how did I not hear the boss come in. I tuck myself back in and zip up quickly. I watch his eyes flick to the monitor then to me.

"Where you fucking jacking off to my wife feeding our kid?" He asks in a low voice

"Answer me you sick son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what doing it or getting caught?"

"She is to good for you. She should be mine. She was a child for fucking sake." He doesn't say a word just throws a left hook that knocks me off balance.

"She is mine you bastard. And when we got together is none of your fucking business. I want you and your shit out of here in thirty minutes. And in case you didn't understand your fucking fired." He walks out.

I go to my room to pack my shit up when I hear yelling.

"All house and security staff except William and Gail are fired. Get your shit and be out of my fucking house in thirty minutes.

Two weeks after I was fired I received a restraining order to stay away from the Grey's and any properties they owned. He may have taken my job but I still have my memories.


	28. Chapter 27

I DON'T OWN FSOG.

A/N: I want to tell every one thank you for enjoying the story. This will be the last chapter of the story. I love this story and I am sad to see it go but all good things must come to an end. Thank you for all the support and reviews of the story. Please keep looking for new stories. I have so many ideas. As you see though I like OC couplings. If you have a suggestion about the pairing or a story line pm me or leave it with your review. I'd love to hear your suggestions. Again MWAH! You guys rock!

TwilightObsessed

EPILOGUE

CPOV

Things in the Grey household have changed.

Ever since that dinner all those years ago with my parents they became a constant in our lives. Sadly my dad died two years ago from a stroke. My mother took it exceptionally hard. After many nights of talking with Ana she moved in with us. Now it's hard to remember what it was like without her.

Elliott was released from prison but returned a year later. He was dating a women and he came home from work early one night and found her in bed with another man. He shot and killed them both. He was found guilt of two counts of murder and is serving life in prison. Later I found out that the women was Katherine Kavenaugh. The same woman who was the journalist who tried to interview him in jail all those years ago. They met during an interview she was doing with another inmate who was doing time the same time Elliott was. The guy was her boss.

Mia and I have spoken a few times but never in person. She now lives in California and works as a model. I think it's the perfect job for her. She has always be self centered and enjoyed being the center of attention. She never married but is obsessed with her dog Tiny.

Teddy is now eighteen and a senior in high school. He insisted in sixth grade that he wanted to go to school like other kids. It was probably the best thing he ever did. He is an honor student but he is a star pitcher. He was scouted by a lot of colleges but he decided to go with The University if Virginia. He was offered a full scholarship but we didn't see that as fair since we could afford college and some can't. Teddy will be studying business. He does have a girlfriend Annie. She is a sweetheart and reminds me a lot of his mother. She will also be attending the same college but for communication.

My little London is now sixteen. She is beautiful which makes my life harder. That being said she isn't into the opposite sex to much. Like her mother she is shy, sweet, and prefers being alone with a book. She agreed with the school thing same as her brother. She's also an honor student. She has in interest college she has dreams of being a professional dancer. She spends hours each day practicing. She has her eye on being a prima ballerina with a world renowned ballet company.

Sadly Gail is no longer with us. She passed away when the kids were younger. She never told anyone that she had breast cancer and it was to far along to stop. William retired last year but he is here all the time since he and my mother started spending time together. My dad would be glad she found someone instead of sitting home alone. I found a few years ago that Taylor was arrested for voyeurism. Apparently he had set up cameras in his employer's bathrooms and bedroom without their consent and watched everything they did. He was found guilty in the court of law and sentenced to five years in prison.

Grey Enterprise Holdings is still doing well. I still continue my monthly checks and yearly visits. That is until Teddy is ready to take over someday. Which I know could be years and years if he follows his baseball dreams.

As for me and Ana life couldn't be better. We still call Pittsburgh home. Our marriage is greater then it ever was. We just celebrated our 20th wedding anniversary. We have had hard times just like any other married couple. Stupid arguments and bickering but we always made up. Six years ago Ana's cancer came back. Just like before she fought and win again. She is and always will be a fighter in my eyes. It was harder this time because the kids were older and understood what was going on. We did what we always do and pulled together as a family and rallied around her and gave unwavering support. When the test came back she was in remission my wife used it as a time ti reinvent herself just like she did the first time. She got a short hair style and dyed it blond. For the first few weeks I felt like I was cheating on my wife but I got over it.

Our journey is far from over. I will continue to cherish my kids, love my family, and be addicted to my wife till I take my last breathe.


End file.
